


Queen of Regal "Aurias" the Royal Scientist Magician

by Hinata563



Series: Queen of Regal series [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen, prince Alan and Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata563/pseuds/Hinata563
Summary: A STORY OF A GIRL WHO WENT THROUGH AWFUL LIFE AND MADE SOMETHING OF HERSELF WITH HER UNKNOWN TALENT. SHE ONLY fights WHEN NECESSARY BUT IF YOU COME FOR HER SHE WILL ANNIHILATE YOU. SHE values HER FAMILY AND FRIEND WHO AVLUE HER AND SHE HAS AMAZING MAGICAL TALENT WHICH SHE PUTS TO GOOD USE SAVING HER MOTHERS LIFE. REGINA IS A GIRLEHO WILL TAKE HER WORLD BY STORM NO MATTER WHAT THROWN HER WAY.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Queen of Hearts | Cora, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Cruella de Vil, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Ursula the Sea Witch/Cruella de Vil (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Queen of Regal series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959643
Kudos: 3





	Queen of Regal "Aurias" the Royal Scientist Magician

You don't understand! Why don't you believe me?  
When the signs of evil are all about you! Look at me... LOOK AT ME!! I am the only one  
Who can save you... the only one who...who KNOWS how these creatures think...who KNOWS  
their weakness....  
Why do you laugh as if I were a madman? Wait for a second...WAIT, WAIT ... where are you taking me? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? Don't you see they are coming? Just answer me...  
DO YOU NOT SEE THE SIGNS?  
They throw me in the cell " humph" I hurt my head bleeding I crawl and tug on their coattails pleading my case.  
When the last of the day's light has disappeared from the horizon...you will see...Yes. Yes,  
you WILL SEE! ... And by then... It will be too late... No... NO... NOOOOOO!  
The sell door close I stare out in silence shock confusion and disappointment as the guards leave me and the light at the end of the hall disappears once the final door slam close. I snap out of it. And crawl to the back of my sell and look around assessing my situation my surrounding cells are empty some have clothes other have bones the rest are empty. I shiver at the foreboding atmosphere & premonition "am going to die here........ They're gonna kill me" I take some deep breath because I was starting to panic and hyperventilate and with my breathing problems I got from bad air when I was a kid around my house in the slums and only my family knows about my affliction with enemies I always I had to be careful during those days if I wanted to achieve my dream and be the best in my field. It would seem I became too lax in my caution after graduation.  
My patches last 12 hours until I need a new one if I don't get it under control by then I could kill myself before they even get a chance too. I was walking around my sell collecting what they left in there for me hay pillow and flatbed and some bottles water. I fall to the ground look up and say "What the hell am gonna do"  
Its dark and dank nothing but rust surround me all I can here is Water dripping it's the only sound along with wind passing through the bars humming, the silence that surrounds me is early I have no neighbor am slighted bruised from being thrown in this sell.  
I sit in the corner of my sell pondering over how I got here I achieved my dream for my country it was about to be realized my country was going to evolve into the future and right direction.

Chapter 2

this world consists of two parts upper and lower although the history of the beginning of the world has been lost throughout time a general story is known that the lower world was sealed away due to demon invasion and the rise of the demon king and his lords. The upper world where we live has been at peace for over a century now and its inhabitants consist of demi-human and human they live separately because of the great Waste Wars which happened 900 years ago where both sides agreed to seas fire and live separate sides of the world. Both sides agreeing to never come in contact and never hunt down the other. Demi human being more skeptical of human being considering they started the War decided to erect a barrier around their kingdoms that prevent human entry. 500 years later humans split off into faction kingdom based on magic resources wealth and race to avoid infighting etc. There are 5 great kingdoms with each their own specialty, the kingdom of Borus's matriarchy and earth, the Kingdom of Quinn a military state proficient in all types of combat magic and weaponry, the Farus kingdom of fire and ice magic and mastery, Laya the kingdom of wind and air magic specialty in travel and flying magic, and finally this kingdom of Aurias of water and healing magic, unfortunately, healing magic been lost to times and bloodlines so we now specialize in science and medicine and research combined with magic. The magic specialties of dark and light magic belong to all races only specific rare individuals in each the demon demi and humans can use them. Although no one has seen the demon race in eon it been said there was a great war between lower world demon and the upper demi and human the story goes that they banded together to banish them to the lower world under the surface of the earth it was then sealed by both side magic the seal supposed to renew every 500 yrs. It was said that before the seal upper and lower world lived together in harmony that was the Harmonious age with magic portal throughout the land giving access to all upper and lowers to each side of the world but something happened that sparked a war which lasted for 100 years this was the Age of Destruction which birthed magical beast it all ended in the lower world is sealed away. Unfortunately, the war between the upper world demi and humans started the Carnal Age which lasted for 200 years once they agreed on separation in came the centuries of peace we are now in the Magical age birth and return of new and old magic of all kind.  
The magical beast is creatures that were rumored to be leftover from the waste war with the demons eons ago some even say that magical beats are mutated forms of all the races contaminated by unknown magic from space. Others thinks is an experiment gone wrong with a mixture is different race DNA like demi-human infected with demon blood and dark magic the ones that went out of controlled and didn't die Rome the earth mass producing and evolving. Their now just simple beast with no higher intellect.  
The demi race did something similar they split by species into tribes' some wolves, elves, beast, dwarfs', fairies, with each race having subspecies, each race was under 1 leader appointed by the masses and they all fall under 1 kingdom elected by the each of the chief-tons of the races the generals. Demi lived under a magic protective and invisible shield because humans couldn't be trusted to abide by their own laws especially if they kill their own kind. They started kidnapping demi and using them as slaves in the last 2 centuries when they just started going out of their bubble. But now demi basically extinct or rare creature's because they hardly ever seen and they never leave their territory.

This is the kingdom of Aurias a matriarchy ruled by a Queen of regal and their male consorts a monarchy for over 300 years. There is also called the kingdom of water because large water reserves and high compatibly with its citizens the element of the country produces a high and large rate of water mages. The 1st queen was a water mage she founded this country because it was an area littered with magical springs. in the early years of the kingdom, the properties of the springs were eternal with a variety of healing and rejuvenation with two types of regular springs and hot springs all throughout the kingdom. Now there been monopolized by the upper class and royals only undiscovered and small low-town springs are available to help the commoners. This is the Magical or as some call it the Mythical age of advanced magic and magical technology. The look of the kingdom is Victorian London gold red and white the entire set barrier formation circular and getting smaller as you get to the inner city where the altitude rises like a mountain.

Thiers are 5 most influential families in the kingdom be it by merit and achievements, royal blood, and financial support to the country or crown. The Bella's, the Undines, Perseus, the Regales' And the Aurias  
IN this kingdom females were the better gender although over the years men have slowly been getting equal rights it became official about 10 years ago when they finally were allowed to join the military. My name is Regina Alison Arias.  
I am a royal scientist magician 1st in my class best science medicine researcher in the kingdom I was about to be promoted to be one of the queen royal advisors in the policy of health and have an official vote in-law and become important members of the kingdom. Right before everything went up in smoke my life was finally coming together.

Now I am stuck in a cell arrested on trumped-up charges that make no sense. Just when I was about to announce my breakthrough to the 2 largest leading causes of death tolls in this country the high-level monsters magical beast(spirit beast) that come out every full moon to terrorize and kill our citizens. And the unfortunate aftermath that spread disease, once they defeated or run out a town they're captured by the hunters and adventure guilds then they leave even more death in their wake miasma from their blood and corpse spread disease. A deadly sickness that referred to as "the draining or beast sickness" It’s a sickness that runs rampant among kingdom the hotbed of activity mostly affects the lower classes because the minimum amount of money, security, magic, and doctors available to them their streets are ruined and littered with leftover beast dropping. Usually, after killing a magical beast you’re supposed to clean up after yourself, and then the official military uses magic to clean the street once a day to prevent sickness but the lower towns are usually left to defend or clean it up after themselves. Hunters don't like the lower towns because their more dangerous more beast, other just don't care they think it enough that they killed the beast and then sometimes they’re just not enough hunters to around especially lower town are so exposed to the outside there on the edge of the kingdom. The lower class because of their poor resources it's very to produce children with magical ability and if they do tier capacity is usually low and they can't afford to send them to the academies to cultivate and get stronger. So there lower community is stagnant right now. Which is where I come in I was about to change this kingdom. The draining has killed for centuries since the Age of destruction the second Waste Wars and the age of Annihilation the first waste wars.  
I discovered with mixture certain chemicals, such as mystic magic steam, arias magical healing flower, propanol, benzene, the remains of beast corpse purified in our healing springs and a specific magic combination of water wind (air) and light magic, and extraction of toxic material using dark magic I found a cure. The healing spring a form treatment used was only staving off the symptoms along with healing magic being very rare only prolonged life or increased life essence for mainly the noble's upper class who could afford the water baths daily and most used treatment magical infusions you're able to inject your own magical reserves into the person. The draining is a disease that slowly eats away at your magic then life essence. Each person is born with 100 years’ worth of life essence that slowly gets used up and shorten by their life choices and predicament (luck) by disease eating habits, alcohol abuse, injuries, etc. But if they can maintain their body every human being can live up to 100 years or more because they can maintain increase their life essence with the magic although there have only been 20 different mages who were able to go beyond 100 years old.  
Ever since my mother contracted the draining when I was a child I didn't always believe I could cure it especially after the truth about my dad's death came to light. I only changed my mind after the Queen of victory speech and my recommendation to the academies the royal academy they called me a genius in magic after I created my first spell. I wanted to  
make my medicine available to all classes because I was a commoner and I know what its likes to not be able to afford what you need to struggle to survive, go through starvation, abuse of the upper class, and neglect of the military, to fight fellow for a home to downsize your already small home to pay you family medical bill.  
. I found a cure 2 weeks ago but I needed a way to cheaply mass produce it I was stuck. But then a few days ago I made a breakthrough on the beast problem I found a way to deter them drive them off and keep them away. Its chemical compound when combined with magic infects their cells and kills them from the inside out one shot they die in few minutes with no trace remains. I constructed them in capsule liquid form that could be fired, shot, or thrown. I can also make into an aerosol with wind magic that can be spread along the border and launch like bombs it lasts for a month on any surface. We can put the capsule in amulets and mass-produce only a small amount of magic is needed for activation the capsule can be kept and used for warding off beast it lasts for about 1 year until it needs a refill I released the information to the public as soon as possible for the protection of all now when they finally decide to build a wall at the edge of the kingdom to keep the beast out everyone will be safer for it. This more than likely how they figured out I was close to finding a cure and why I was abducted. The capsules can also be embedded into the necklaces the queen gave out for Barrier protection of all her citizens' homes most are magically attached to their house so they can’t be moved added protection is needed. I learned about the barrier and force field spells in academies with my friends Queen Aria she developed, released, and created this spell it during her reign. When I was studying remain of the beast I discovered why they were the cause of the sickness that was killing our population we called it the" the draining" it drains your life essence and magic over a period of days to years depending on how much magic you have and how old you are and your body health state. I discovered a way to mass-produce the cure making it affordable to all right before they came in trashed my lab and abducted me. Luckily I did a small unnoticeable spell I stored all-important document in my storage space ring and my compact cube that can instantly deposit information from my brain into it I did an instant scan of my lab and hid a copy of my work in the collar of my familiar my blue and black cat he escaped unharmed and unnoticed.  
Each person has the chance to bond with a familiar in their 1st year of classes at to royal magic academy only mages have the ability unless familiar is adopted because of a dying master or through the family. Familiar has a 200-year lifespan unless specifically killed or the decision to die with their master. They can specialize in any attribute their master compatible with. In familiar class, they have a spell where students go into this dream-like state and travel to a foreign world where they go and meet familiar and hopefully their chosen by one and can bond with them forming lifelong partnership magic contracts.  
With High magic capacity, you can stave off the draining for years especially with all the new treatments produced available. The treatment was about to be made exclusive to the nobles and high class by law by the Cora faction maintaining their right to monopolize the best of everything. But the current Queen of victory stepped in and added clause of if you can provide your own material no matter the amount the entire treatment is free to lower masses. My mentor (masters) are also royal magician scientist Shelby and Crystal who I met in the academy years ago. They focused on a cure as well because their daughter and husband were affected they taught me a lot. So even if you defeated the monsters once blood is spilled the sickness in the air and spreads like a miasma all around. Hunting parties are now required to wear a breathing mask of oxygen tanks infused with magic to keep them safe on hunts (incursions) to prevent infection. Luckily with my new breakthrough rate of infection should decrease depending on how you use my capsule you can get remain or not. There has even been a spike in magical beast lately no one knows why.  
Patients can bring in their own remains and sell them to guilds like medicine to get their wages or trade it in for magic injections ill also be using this method to reduce the price of the cure if they can bring in the beast remain prices are sliced in half I also plan on giving the recipe to the church they can afford to mass-produce it and give it away for free they are 2nd base power of the kingdom. SO even if the hunter and adventurer leave the beast corpses to decay and rot after killing them, especially in the lower town the resident can collect and use them for their daily needs and for their health. The upper town even invested in a cleaning core for their street or they do themselves with their magic this option isn't available for the lower town who are poor and in low supply of magic. But with the new queen in rules, she founded a cleaning service for the lower towns or rather the entire kingdom.  
But now all my plans are out the window with me being trapped in this dank dark cage not knowing what going on and with a magical inhibitor cuff on me they tried to make me sign some papers earlier maybe a slave contract I refused luckily their voluntary. Someone just entered my block, light beams are being let into this cell block it's blinding me I've been in darkness for so long it taking a while for my eyes to adjust I've been counting the days it's been 5 days, they tried to starve me out for the first 3 days but I was used to going hungry and skipping meals for half my life. When I use to go days without food. Am assuming they're sending a negotiator because a well-dressed man marches in, and open my cell he had a scar on his neck he couldn't speak he handed me a paper it read "submit or die" I respond by raising my eyebrow sitting up straight looking him in the eye with fear or trepidation I balling up the paper threw it back at him and saying " NO, now leave my site..... NOW" he actually flinches at my last words which gave me glee then I smirked because I just may have found whoever this is weakness him he could be a slave or under forced commands. As I go into deep thought the next thing I know hours went by and he's back I was about to ask when am suddenly in the air and thrown across the room i dropped and started spitting out blood. I assumed by his mixed emotion of faces that he didn't enjoy this any more than I did. That's when I knew I could never negotiate with these people because of their willingness to go this far kidnapping murder abuse these illegal methods to get their way no matter what I do I'll be screwed. I can't make deals with mystery women either especially not this man child in front of me blubbering and mixing his tears with my blood as he continued the assault. he finally stopped for a moment and I asked for whoever in charge. they refuse to reveal their identity and am supposed to still submit with this piece of paper and sign away my freedom "I am not weak I will not be made to grovel at anyone's feet and I don't believe in ultimatum blackmail or threats if I can't trust the person in the first place their no guaranty you'll do what you promise once I've kept my word because you never had my trust or even offered up yours". I also learned during my beating to block out the pain and think I figured out that this person is probably scared of me because I probably know me meaning I probably know their master which is why they're not communicating with me they don't want to let anything slip then I take advantage of it so I start thinking where I knew this person from because he did seem familiar at first I think I passed out right after that thought. When the guy finally stopped he must have placed a potion at my feet to drink once I woke back up because I had passed out. This also gave me a clue that I am important to them more alive than dead or they need me for something or maybe they just can't kill me right now. I speculated that it was because of the cure so maybe they can't kill me because of what I know or who I know and who I am. There also can't be any visual evidence of my abuse hence the potion although apparently emotion and mental abuse is fair game. Once I woke back up I was in excruciating pain and wondering if this would be a recurring thing I started to convulse then I threw up not much because they just started feeding me yesterday. I took the potion immediately before I succumbed to my injuries and passed out again if this is all they got for me I'll be fine until I can get myself out of this mess. there not all that smart although I might be healed they're really stupid I started laughing hysterically because they left witness that scared little man child who will talk once the slave contract is destroyed I assume that why he's so loyal I'll get him to my side there also a mirror in the opposite cell I took a mental image of my injuries and stored them in my brain I will use visually spell to show evidence of my abuse.  
my injuries are healed but now am exhausted but something came over me a pt formed in my stomach and a burning sensation washed over my entire body I don't think I've ever been this mad in my life then these two words just spilled out of my mouth " revenge ... & vengeance " I thought I shall have it I could feel my dark magic growing inside and I didn't care. Magic gets stronger with emotion especially for light and dark magic ruled by negative and positive emotions. I made a promise to myself as I slowly passed out that I would make whoever responsible pay and including every person who helped her "I'll make them being born and ill destroy them all" was my last conscious thought before I slipped away. I went into a dream-like scape where I started constructing a plan.  
I awoke to the smell of food hot soup a slice of bread and bottled of water, I dragged myself to the wall and drank them all down at a slow pace my stomach was a mess, and adjusting I did give a thought that the food could be poisoned and they could blackmail me for the cure. Then I thought they wouldn't They can't poison me until am back at peak condition or signs of abuse will show regardless of healing potions this gave me clue that they had scientist, or doctor on their side to know that. I finally remembered to boy's name I was keeping that to myself until I needed to use it but now I knew who was the mastermind or at least involved Cruella. I thought to myself "Cruella so stupid rookie mistake only having 1 person you trust but he's too recognizable to those who knew you although I haven't seen either in years" Each royal attendant has their own information network work I was about to be promoted to one I had just started reconstructing and advancing mine a few weeks before the official ceremony this was so they always know what going on in the kingdom and can advise the queen(best) and protect themselves citizens and the kingdom of any incoming dangers. My network was composed of animals and people because my familiarity came with the ability to communicate with other species in our world. MY little birdy came into my cage with news for me on what's happening outside. My familiar is a combination of any creatures it has appearance wolf and cat mixed with cat personality and dog loyalty it eats magic stones to increase its level and power they can also advance naturally with their masters. My original spy network was made last year when I informed the previous year that I might be appointed as an advisor but, I never had I reason to use it except for the protection of me and my family until now and gathering of material I needed for the cure. I was just informed that this was all an undercover plot by part of the government to enslave the people make them reliant on them. Push them away from independence because they were so close this was going to be the last monarchy this was the dream of 2 generations of Queens of regal. This plot was led by the current queen sister Cora Queen of hearts ironically she behaved as if she had none she liked her power, the class system, and gender roles just the way they were and she wanted to overthrow her sister and have even more. this was the old regime the faction now belongs to her daughter Cruella. I also sent out notes to my family and friends for help and to in from them of what really going on.  
Over the years the disease has gotten better because of new treatment available it has prolonged life but, took away its quality and with a cure being years off because of the unsuccessful medical trials by magic science &research communities. It seemed bleak. But there was hope with the new preventative measures and curfews for the lower towns less and fewer commoners were getting sick because of the queen barrier there was a bill pass in parliament about an outer wall being constructed. To keep out the beast and protection against war a siege. This wall will take a while to be constructed around the kingdom the wall has to be built using magic to not damage the waterways and springs throughout the kingdom. The structure of the country is circular and tall as if going up a mountain. This unfortunately gave Cruella and Cora faction an opening to ask for inner walls separating the people by gender, class, and wealth. This would go against the queen's initiative to integrate her society and remove all barriers. The queen eventually put a stop to it only because this was right after Cora got exiled so her faction has limited numbers and no influence left to hold her stance.  
Many citizens of this country are still suffering from the draining, nobles had fewer cases and more money for treatment and higher class prevention items so their quality of life was better than the commoners who had to work or donate to even be seen by doctors. The disparity in classes was outrageous and left solemn mood & angry across the lower towns. The queen then issued a proclamation at least 3 times a weak commoner get free treatment for those afflicted with the draining this helped but up until right now except for the treatment, there has been no cure breakthrough which had left the country holding their breath waiting for massive breakout or pandemic to occur. This left the populist in a state of caution and fear. Only hunters and adventures left the kingdom and went outside at night. Once the curfew was on the lower towns street were disserted there were even homeless shelters built curtsy of the queen so no one was on the streets at night. The number of hunters and combat personal fluctuated over the years and month to month decreases because of the disease, fear, and attacks, increases because of the desperate need for money, and free housing for the military there were even some daredevils in certain months that just gave up on safety. The rich are in denial and the poor are hopeless I wanted to be a shining light of hope a hero for this country and my mom and make this country shine again & glisten again before the disease and constant beast attacks. This was always my dream to save my country and cure it making the draining a thing of the past only known through history books.

Chapter 3

MY mother contracted the draining a few years after I was born luckily the 1st treatment had just dropped and I had high magic capacity unlike my dad so I kept her alive every day giving her some of my magic so her life essence wouldn't be drained. Dad was just accepted into a school of cooking he wanted to become a magic chef ever since he was little kid but he wasn't allowed too. The academy had just started allowing men into the specially designated school at this time. AROUND this time the anti-men faction was born they were revolutionaries who didn't want equality and we found out later they were a branch of the Cora faction. No one knew who the leader was back then and that they had a plan in the works over the next 2 years they helped pass a law for men to be in the army. This false hope and a way to trick the men into letting their guard down thinking that they were getting more opportunities when they were actually being led to the slaughter. It gave a sense of hope to the men that they were being accepted and that those who had dreams of being in the military it could actually happen. Unfortunately a month later war broke out (which we found out later was orchestrated by the Cora faction leaders ) there was a loophole to the men joining the army as equals they had to be 1st called to serve in the next war. So 1 male was required from every household to enlist in this up incoming war it took my dad away from me and my mom and his dream away from him this was the experience of many lower town households even some noble. After the war was over which lasted 2 years the country was in a state of fear exhaustion anger and depression it was their 1st war in a hundred years they weren't prepared for the economic physical and mental strain on their people and country. They won the war but the cost was too great or as expected in Cora's case she wanted the country to exhaust and scared to fight her and her new rules. The men were used as shields, cannon fodder while the women who were trained to fight & won the battles. This was schemed by the anti-men faction to show the men of their country equality was impossible and to show them they were expendable. This dampened down their momentum and crushed their hopes and dreams. This was also a warning to not wish for anything or this will happen again it was a threat. My father died in that war my mother wept and consumed too much energy in her grief the doctor had to put her in a medically induced coma to use as little as possible because she was on death's door unfortunately there were a lot of similar cases in the lower towns. MY mom's mind was put in a magic dreamscape so she could deal with her grief as were the others to prevent exhausting their magic supply and not to die. I visited her every day for a month I even discovered a way to get into her dream so we could help each other through our grief. This got discovered and that's how I was recommended to the royal magic academy where I majored in science and magic for 6 years. I graduated 1st in my class with commendation and a class increase to Baroness.  
Before all that happened a month after my mom was put into a magical coma. News dropped and leaked about a plot for a mass genocide of the male population using the war as an excuse and it was all to put them in their place. AURIAS queens are referred to as Queen of Regals in history books until they earned their own titles the current queen Aria Lilia Aurias she discovered the faction of women responsible and sentences them to death class drop financial seized and some were imprisoned our queen of regal was hailed as the queen of justice and victory Aria where she got her own moniker.  
There were some flaws in Cora plan she didn't count on a group of men excelling in the war and making a name for themselves the queen reward them with an investigation guild and the authority to root out all gender bias and make this a country of equality. This brought back the movement momentum picked back up the men had hope for a better future again and they felt that their queen cared. The Queen concubine King Consort was very weak in health so he couldn't be a symbol no one knew what with some speculated the draining. The group of men consisted of 2 nobles and 3 commoners apparently they all been training their bodies all their lives for a chance to join the military if they ever got one. The queen bestowed upon them 2 rank increases Major general Flint undine the bold earth bender, Josh Percius god of water, and Major Henry Burk the flame swordsman, and Adel Aura the swift air walker. They all have sons who followed in their footsteps they also went to royal academies to one of them was a scientist in my year Allen Aura many high-born nobles and royal princes join their guild. My friend robin joined along with the 5th prince. Their sons now run the guild while the fathers focus on military matters. The guild only for men until equality is more infamous in our country, today they have also expanded and are under the direct purview of the queen for protection against anti-men they've been sanctioned the queen she believes in them and their cause. Their son trains squads and goes out themselves for mission investigation of gender bias and other crimes.  
The faction led my queen sister Cora. She had just unleashed her plot this happened over 10 years ago onto the male population that led to their deaths including my dad. At this time when the news was released that my father was murdered, I felt a need for vengeance but it was immediately satiated by queen aria punishment. I felt fire in my soul I wanted to burn the world to the ground but there was no one to blame so I just refocused my anger on getting into the academy to cure my mother she’s all I had left and what was left to me.

QUEEN Aria Aurias when the investigation was complete the queen announced her own redirect to her people" if you know something say something no matter who it is wrong if cant does something about yourself your queen always on your side justice" the day of her exposure of this factions crimes because the news was officially sent out via articles in the newspaper describing how the queen and her companions discovered investigated this matter on their own time in secret until they had solid evidence and punished the guilty. This all started because the queen realized the number of men kept dropping. Since even before the war since men's equality act started. The queen of justice inspired She inspired me to become a magician of justice and gave me confidence in myself I believed that was smart enough and had enough magic to cure my mother so I took the test for the Royal magic academy the consisted of written and practical I didn't do too hot on the written but because I had to Drop out of school cause mom was sick and I had earn money for us to live and eat by donating magic which made me too tired to study so my reading wasn't up to par but I got extenuating circumstances because my dream enters discovery magic which earned me a recommendation letter. The practical was easy they just ask me to touch crystal and it showed I had a high magic aptitude for most elements and a large reserves I was designated rare genius and give special privileges of salary and rank increase to noble immediately... The next day my letter acceptance came in apparently and I have the great adaptive capability along with a large mana pool that holds your magic reserves all attributes (magic reserve). This is where my journey began to become a magician of justice and science

Since I was 10 years old I had a dream of becoming a royal magic scientist it sprung up as a possibility my world grew along with the belief I had in myself and the future this all happened the day the queen of justice was born and she announced her verdict and discovery to the citizens.  
When dealing with the leader of the revolutionaries Queen Aria had found a way to deal with her older sister Cora because she was a royal with her own line, title, and right to the thrown it was trickier to punish her when her punishment was finally settled, she escaped to the next kingdom over Borus. She had an escape plan in order but she left behind her 2 daughters and her husband on purpose probably. Their reputation wealth and their good name were affected but because they were both accepted into the academy they remained unscathed in rank and wealth because they were too young to be complicit. The queen fairly dealt with her family member and took them under her wing until they were sent off to the academies their father was punished for knowing something was wrong but never saying anything with a rank drop and seizure of half his assets he was imprisoned for 4 years.  
So all the princesses from the queen offspring and her sister attended the magic academies for study for the crown races for the thrown of Aurias there's the 1st princess Ruby Aurias Ursula knight combat magic and heiress major, Ursula Aurias the 2nd princess the genius businesswoman graduated early, Zelana Aurias 3rd PRINCESS law magic literature heiress major AND the 4th princess Cruella Aurias science, magic, heiress major. Zelena is estranged from her mother and sister they ignored each other in their house. Cora never tried to get to know her daughter so Zelana was the apple of her father's eye they were in the sink and inseparable. When Zelena tried to enter her mother's world they clashed on fundamental issues she even tried to ruin her mother's plan and report the genocide to her aunt but Cora imprisoned her this meant she was completely rejected and also where she developed a fear of tight dark places. She was imprisoned until the plan was over then afterward she was release and threatened by her mother and sister that if she told anyone that they were responsible she would be implicated and just as guilty as them she got scared off which she’s ashamed of now but I told her she was a kid and she did her best she can forgive herself apparently she’s carrying around this guilt for years now even though the queen exonerated her well I forgave her as a citizen and a victim she burst out crying. The father found out and was furious he finally stood up to his wife and ask for separation and testified against her the father Henry was always a quiet and reserved man who always did what his wife told him at 1st it was because he loved her and she was always right but over the years she soured and turn spiteful and mean about losing the thrown to her sister in their race to the crown there marriage wasn't based on love but trust which was stronger to them but he didn't have any in her anymore. She changed so much he didn't recognize her and she became more violent toward everyone he got scared now they avoid each other like the plague unless necessary this also when he lost his 2nd daughter to Cora while he was grieving the loss of his marriage and wife and he didn't notice how Cruella changed and stayed under her mother wing, unlike Zelana who stayed by his side and comforted him. he was wracked with guilt about leaving his daughter to Cora she was always easily influenced as a child her Zelena were best friends but everything was lost during this time there was nothing he could do any longer Cruella was glued to Cora side and so she never listens to a word he said we learned later on that Cora had revealed the truth to her to keep her on her side and to isolate her from her sister and father. He suspected that she'd been poisoned against him. They split their assets in 2/3 at that time going to Cora and 1/3 rd to henry. They lived separately on the same estate. Although Bothe girls still had their inheritance split down the middle. Thiers's father Henry tried to bring Cruella along but Cora hooks were in to tight and there was never a close connection between henry Cruella she was mama girl. She was too much like her mother. At this point henry almost forcefully took her until Cora admitted that Cruella wasn't his so he had no right this did waver Cruella some that he didn't know but still wanted her even though she wasn't his she still budge. Although he didn't care Cruella didn't want to come. But she did build a secret relationship with her father at that point without Cora's knowledge. Cora secretly trained Cruella in her plots and schemes she was in on her previous plans the mass male army genocide. She actually let her plans slip to her dad who told Zelana who already knew but wasn't trusted with specifics. Zelena after her plans to stop genocide failed when the investigation was opened up she ran to her aunt and told her what she knew which made certain pieces start falling into place in their investigation. Aria kept the royal name out of papers and decided to deal with the matter internally only upper echelon new Cora was the leader and no one knew daughter were ever involved. Unfortunately this dint work month later unedited story and circumstances released luckily against the law to use minor so Zelena name was kept out of the papers. Zelena asked for immunity for her sister because of her dad but Cruella felt betrayed and stupid for spilling sensitive information she got slapped and abandoned by Cora as well and she didn't trust her dad. So she started her own ambition and revenge plot for the thrown against her sister, aunt, and dad once she got the thrown. Zelena bin keeping tabs on her sister but stopped after graduation. Because she thought they'd never see each other again unless by coincidence or summons or royal race they ran different circles and had opposite interests and friends. I remember when Zelana spilled the entire messy story to me after our kidnapping when I asked her what Cruella's deal is. We got up in the middle of the night and drank ourselves to sleep because we were too traumatized to sleep on our own. Cruella plots and revenge plan was in full swing after graduation she was the one responsible for an increase in beast attack at the border of the kingdoms with the help of her mother from Borus running things from that side sending all their beats to our kingdom a win-win for Borus. This one of the reasons the number of cases of the draining fluctuated so much. Cruella even had a boy servant who she was best friend with growing up they were inseparable he kept her centered throughout her family drama he was an orphan but as she changed along with her mother her feeling for him warped and because she saw how her dad pushed her mom away when she changed she put him under a slave contract and removed his voice so he would never leave or betray her like her father. Cruella developed a potion to lure the beast and sent the composition to her mother. Zelena told me all of this in the academy after we got close 4 about 1year we told each other our life stories. Over the years Cora kept in contact with Cruella who made her own plans and alliances as her mother supported her from Borus. Zelena started again secretly keeping her eye on her sister her father in contact with her but she doesn't trust him anymore so there not close and I think their entire family under a microscope considering their mother's pass crime by the government. Zelena told me she's always been alone but now she has me and the rest of the gang as her new and better than ever family to annoy her to her heart's content we spent the rest night laughing.

Chapter 4

I sit in this dank dark cell soar and aching all over, only being fed on their time I released all my self-pity and hatred in large and loud scream “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” i also did to annoy the guards then I sit in meditation and cultivation to get myself under control and stronger I thought “that flashback just gave me another clue that was Cruella manservant and her weak link that I will exploit it to destroy her now what is name Zelana told me it was “Belia.......Paul?”  
The queen of justice announced on the day of her coronation a month after her article leaked about the Cora faction, that she will be striving for democracy because she believes inequality between genders and that this country can progress forward enough to remove the class divide and that the citizens need to be in charge all of this is supposed to go into effect after the next generation queen. The decree was made to all and the next queen would have to abide by her rule.. Democracy gets rid of the class system giving families more freedom meaning that everything is voted on by the people meaning mass genocide failure and catastrophe can’t ever happen again without the input of the entire assembly council and the people. Many dads died in the Waste war 2 my dad didn’t want to participate he was small stature with no muscles but this was a mandatory call to arms especially from the lower class of the inferior gender. Some nobles and peasants fled other nobles made bribes. Leaving was difficult they still had the pass the war. The decree stated “ 1 mail from every peasant and noble household is required to enlist” The war lasted for about 2 yrs., for my family before and during and after the war it was a difficult time for everyone the entire for the country. So many households hold was in pain lonely grieving and low on funds. The only reason my mum stayed alive during the war with her draining was that I had a lot of magic, and we didn’t have any money coming in to afford medicine and there wasn’t a cure at the time. We basically lived at the hospitals and shelters it was easier to commute less money was needed I made my double donation for mom and my pay we had already sold our home at this point for a permanent place in the clinic. The lower class had no money to pay for anything jobs were scarce because most countries' funds went to the war. The beast attack was up and down with so many humans invading their territory and making it a war zone so a lot of business was close until the war ended whenever that is. There was money that came home for me and mother a relief fund for army vets. My mom couldn’t work anymore 1 year into the war, the draining took too much out of her she was a liability more than an asset so she was suspended from the blacksmith guild which was provided the weapons for war her quality in the product were slipping she agreed she doesn't want to produce sub-par work and get some killed this was all for the best and her own good. being a single parent who couldn’t support us we had to sell most of our stuff and our house we were saved by dads money he got Stipend dropped off at the house every month I remember thinking when dad comes back he'll go cooking school and become professional join a guild all the while we can get back on track I just kept rending myself once the war was done he would come home and everything would be fine and back to normal little did I know was so naive and the horror that was coming. I lived at hospitals with my mom and whenever they kicked me out I lived in different shelters and orphanages in the slums. The only good thing that happened to me around that time was that I met my friend robin my first love and his merry men, his brothers. He fed me, taught me how to survive and defend myself in the slums and on his heist. The street of the lower town was chaos during the war robbery, murder, it was a lawless time, the noble street was empty of fear of the war, magic beats, and the commoners. The time was depressing, harsh, cold, and hot the battles in the war used magic to do it messed with the weather around each kingdom our fluctuated between those two states. It was a miserable time unfortunately the queen of victory hadn’t awaked yet she was also on the battles field fighting. When the war was over I remember going outside the hospital leaving my sick mother asleep in need we just got the news about dad dying. My world started crumbling around me as I realized the world would never go back to the way it was I'd never see dad again my surroundings lost color I couldn't feel the rain falling on my skin then sound vanished my eyes glazed over I couldn't see I burst out whaling in the rain nothing made sense anymore “AAAAAAAAA, why whhhhyyyyyy why why why me, dammmmmmiiit DDDDDDDDAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYY,” my senses returned and I looked around me I was comforted that I wasn't the only one but disgusted with myself and appalled at how many of us were there some were even just sitting on the floor in despair SILENCE DEAD EYES wondering how did we get here. I got up off my knees went over everything I had left of my dad’s he always said to me in times of sadness list them out and realize their not that many and as I did I started to cry and laugh at the same time “we had no home, 1 sick mother “ugh ugh” 1 dead dad “AAAAA “ I screamed “AND NO HOPE “ I whispered the last of it I passed out in the street from exhaustion. The lower town felt this loss deep in their souls everyone was angry, dissatisfied, sad, in pain, etc. why did this haft to happen and why did our royals allow this to happen how is our home gonna recover from this. Were left with barely anything and dad died we had our own funeral for him because the army did mass grave for the men because they were too lazy and there were too many of them to identify. I made his tomb out of rock dirt cement water and magic. It had “here lies the best dad in the world best chef best husband and honorable vet. we sold a lot of our things so we didn't have a lot of dad things left but mom had anticipated this possibility and saved some things our family portrait 2 of his shirts and his family medallion he made himself we each had one he left it with mom in case and for safekeeping to give back on his return. Theodore Aurias” (mom royal family) it was raining that day too it matched our moods weeping willows. Mom used little of her magic to plant apply tree next to Dad's grave it’s our family's favorite fruit red apples.  
It turns out moms is a quarter royalty her family went into ruin when she was 8yrs so she was destitute her mother abandoned her at an orphanage for her own safety. She had a good amount of magic at the time and always dreamed of making weapons her mother had written a recommendation letter to the weapon smith and combat guild they had from before everything happened, she became a blacksmith and joined the combat guild. She met my father an orphan from the slums a couple of years later. She was still training school at the guild so she still did outside work for extra cash she was his customer everyday same time right before she goes on her lunch break working in a dinner. They hated each other in the beginning, they were like fire and ice for months but they both secretly liked each other so they enjoyed the arguments. Dad loved her because she was the only woman who respected him and didn’t tease him about his dream of becoming a chef. She loved him because when he found out about her last name he didn’t curry favor or insult family luck he treated as is. They both had no prejudice and fell in love with each other when my mom saved him from getting beat up in a back alley by some hater anti-men supporters.

With the coming of democracy class system will be done there will be no more upper and lower class, academies, and school will include all students from all backgrounds. The money confiscated from crimes of the anti-men faction and Cora faction will now be distributed to families who suffered because of their orchestrated war and mass death counts especially to the lower towns until the economy of the kingdom had balanced out or at least until they are at middles class and economy can blend and thrive. From this point on Nobles heiress who didn’t earn their titles but given through inheritance from now on their will be special schools and majors to decide successors. This was designated for specific learning such as succession then family voted on most capable air no matter the gender. The only way to move up society from now on is to personally earn money, fame, smarts accomplishment business discoveries, etc. The starting school will start with basic knowledge its a requirement for every child to graduated it take up to 4-5 years. Then they will choose to get a job or go to an academy or join a guild and attend their special schools such as magic hunting science cooking business martial arts weaponry etc. guild isn’t a requirement to get a job it just preferred because of it benefits opportunities and connections.  
When I entered the royal academy every student gets a rise in rank I became baroness with a lump sum of the money from dad's death compensation, my heist funds, and money that comes along with my new status I waste to establish a new better life for me and my mom. So anyone can become nobles if they want to and have the drive to and all nobles from this point on will have to earn their titles money can be passed down but not rank and the respect and whatever comes with it. So although the class system will be breaking sown there will be no lower and upper towns all the streets will look the same and have the same benefits, all citizens will be worth the same and abide by the same laws. The construction operations for lower town are going on now. The new nobles have privileges because they earned them and no abuse of power is allowed nobles are now under strict scrutiny there has even been a security department in the military just for to keep the nobles in check. With the new changes coming into play the military has been split up into 2 departments one for inside kingdom security and outside the border security and each division has multiple sectors.  
With my new rank, I got a new home fully furnished and I bought back all our stuff I could, I also installed a built it clinic for my mother I also hired full-time help to take care of her one of my friends and orphan from the slum she goes by lily. She one robin merry men she wants to be recommended for medicine academy she needed extra money for her siblings. So I hired her to takes care of my mom while am at school. Where I swore to cure my mother and become a royal science magician. I was going to achieve my dream no matter what I’ll save my mother and protect my country. When I lived in the lower towns before the war earlier in mothers illness and the beast were rampant and there was nothing I could do but hide underneath the floorboard every night while mum dad stood to watch I was too little to even help or know what was going on all I knew was that we lived dangerous part of town and I was scared of the dark and nighttime, but after the war and the victory queen created her shield magic amulets to put on every house like a magic barrier to keep beast out it was delivered to every home in the entire kingdom infused with her magic to protect us so the beast could not get us all free it was eternal magic only the queen of regal have bestowed this magic on their coronation to make spell last forever and it land-based magic so it doesn't work outside the kingdom magic ebbed into the land many kingdoms have it and many do not.  
Chapter 5

Am back in the dungeon I've been here for 6weeks in counting its hard to keep track the only reason I know what time it is because of light streams from the bars that tell me when it morning afternoon evening night I also have my 1-day meal time like clockwork midday. I refuse to sit on my hands and wait for my doom am going to destroy the people who put me in here every day my plans grow further more complex and I get in contact with more people outside to bring them to my side. I was thinking of sending out some assignation orders but that would make me as bad as my enemy and death are too quick and good for them. They deserve to be alive to suffer their consequences. I have been reading the reports my spies have been sending me on what actually going on it turns my entire life is a lie and I got mixed up with a struggle for the thrown this was all done by the 4th princess Cruella she wanted to be crown princess future queen and do away with equal rights for men lessen their counts and keep people reliant on the crown by keeping country always in danger. She helps create mutate and further the draining with the potions she sent to her mother. She joined together with the remainder of coconspirators of the Cora faction and anti-men revolutionaries.my kingdom they went to war with the kingdom of Borus another matriarchal they didn't want this kingdom views to infect or pollute their citizens because somewhere changing even defecting to out the kingdom. They wanted this independence and equal right nipped in the but at the source even if they haft to annihilate this kingdom to keep their ideals they will, so they joined hands with the Cora faction back in the day, and Cora now the new Cruella faction. When they succeeded they planned to rebuild this country from scratch in their own image. This information was obtained over the course of weeks listening to conversation reading documents interrogating low and high levels within the faction. The information was brought to me and I put it together over (Time). I even discovered they placed a mole in my lab to watch over me because of my great successes from academies and after I am considered a genius in my field with magic and science. Am glad whenever it came to my research I was never friendly with my lab tech and colleague while I was working whenever I worked I was always the super focused,1 track mine, I block everything else out. Luckily the draining research was locked up in my home lab no one has access too and no one knew about. I also realized the only reason they would send someone to infiltrate my work is that they wanted one of my research and based on the past crimes they must have found out that I was working on a cure and only knowing about my public lab how di they know. This spy could have destroyed any future plans in the works for curing my mother am glad she safe I hired a couple of bodyguard for me and her after one of Cruella incident back when I was in school so she's protected and they're good at collecting information. They probably deciding what to do with me and how long they can keep me alive before someone else makes a move. I have been known to go off into my lab for weeks at a time and not be seen or be in contact with anyone sometimes mother wouldn't even know because I would put her in a magical coma to conserve her life essence when I went away. A week before I was arrested there was a break in and I didn't know who did I thought it was a robbery and they got lucky and found my secret private lab. My entire house was a complete mess lucky mother wasn't home she was getting an official check-up at the new all included hospital. This must have been when they found out how far along I was with my cure and knew they needed to act fast once they found out I was ready for mass production they were in a hurry. They weren't as careful as they should have been they probably didn't turn off the security watcher I installed and they made a lot of noise kidnapping me using paid professional combat (mercenaries hunters) guys to be a fake guard or they paid off real ones I sent the proof to Zelena so she could build a case.  
i remember my kidnapping vividly now one time at night at my lab on campus and I was bone-tired I tried using my magic but they knocked me out and put that magic black cuff on me and dragged me to my new home. My home lab reinforced and inside my research kept in a safe, it will only open to my voice password so my indebted research was safe formula and a recipe for making the cure.unfortunately they got m to throw away research so they have the how and why but not the results. My undercover network removed my mom and took her to a safe location in case they try to blackmail me. Mother still doesn't know what's going and she's not in a state to handle it.  
I also discovered more in-depth about their plans past and future, like that the draining the increase in case and mutation along with the increase in beast attacks was done by the Cora government faction they were using our enemies who just went to war with that they orchestrated as pons to keep lower-class down and weak, beast attacks more frequent and deadly, the draining more potent and an ongoing problem. Borus provided access to more monsters luring them to our countries border luckily most can't get in because the magical wall construction was almost finished. These beast coming from Borus had mutated strain of the draining and men were more susceptible to it. I have a feeling Cruella worked on it but am not worried my cure included possible mutation as well and if I ask for the queens help I can use her eternal magic to make the draining extinct. They were also constructing a plan to get this new beast over the wall. This makes sense now I remember about 2 months ago the government was giving away free housing to the lowers town males especially the ones who could fight and are hunter mercenaries and combat mages they would want to be close to the beast action. I heard the news from robin some of his brothers are getting shared housing because they want to live together not at the hunter guild because non-guild members if not children can't live in guild housing.

I have a limited amount of time to find a way out of this cage either legally or not I sat in contemplation a continued constructing a plan I thought over everything and with all information I have from my own spy network. I know I don't have a lot of allies right now because most nobles follow the 4th princess and the neutral won't get involved luckily there are 2 other factions I could get help from. I thought " and to thinks, I promised myself and my friends and family that wouldn't get involved with the struggle for the crown, well it's too late now Cruella just remembers you made me do this" I was always asked to participate I would be a great addition to their team they say but I did want the hassle or responsibility of choosing or supporting the next monarch it an honor but it dangerous and can get you killed but apparently I've just been dragged into it or rather I accidentally stepped on a land mind and almost blew myself up. Cruella faction has a final goal it's to stop royal independence decree from being made law and official public knowledge to keep royal in power, to win the thrown, restoration of the class system, and gender roles using the magical beasts and the draining to do it. Democracy was announced about over 22 years ago when the previous queen made the announcement. Their plan had been in the works for years, they have been removing nuisances from their chess board for years I remember for heiress classes assignment for royal ember they were sent out on assign to help the investigation team of the military figure out who responsible for these assignation missing and mysterious and death and why.  
I kept my research under wraps until it was finished so my removal was a rushed job and because I am of highly known 1st in my academy class, a genius in my fields, and old peasant new noble I am well known they haven't figured out what to do with me as of yet meaning I have a limited amount of time to figure a way out of this mess. I need to escape and come up with a counter-attack and find allies. luckily for me am about to become part government they probably don't know because it wasn't made official yet so that a trump card and apparently I was told I had a friend in high places I don't know who but am thankful for added protection Cruella will rue the day she messed with me.

Over the year i have made friends of influential people in the kingdom people who id risk my life for and they’d do the same for me we all met, got to know each other,and became family in the academies. ever since i graduated i have been single-minded and focus on curing my mom so no new friends because after years of having the draining the magic injection treatments don’t have the same effect her body adapted and now needs more magic than i can give her or supply she getting immune. That’s why I’ve been working so hard hardly seeing my friend and family since graduation and they knew and didn’t mind they all had their own lives and they always come by once a week to check up on me or bring me food and make me take a break.

During my childhood from 0-7,my mom was always the strict one with the rules and punishment and the chores. She was very active and always dirty and smell like soot and metal she was a blacksmith and Gardner in her free time. She said when even she was stressed out from an order or quest at the guild she would go out into the wild and use her nature magic meditate and center herself it always relaxed her. When I was turning 8 there was a huge magical beats attack I hid under the floorboard dad and mom stayed in guard but the beast got inside the house mom used one of her weapons and ran it out, she fought with she finally killed it but she ended up being scrapped.  
The beast was tiger winged beast and middles stage beast luckily mom high stage grade weaponsmith and she made weapon for me herself and my father once every year if her skill improved to protect are selves she even infused her little nature magic into the weapons she was even teaching us how to use them, unfortunately. We took her to the hospital to get treated, mom wasn’t too banged up she got to ch up and sent home. but unfortunately, the beast she killed didn’t get cleaned up properly because we didn’t know how to properly dispose of it, apparently, the hunter is supposed to pick them up using a magical storage bag but since they didn’t kill it they did clean it up and we had too because we got tired of waiting for them. We sent a request to the guild but no one came. I think they were being spiteful because mom didn’t their job and took money out of their pocket because mom got a big reward for her defeat. We waited for days before mom moved it herself and cashed in the remained to pay for her doctor’s appointment with some leftover. At this point, the draining was hard to identify in its early stage we only realized mom was sick after she could barely continue working, and using her plant magic bleeds her of all energy dry and has her passing out. We realized she was sick she was diagnosed with the draining 2 days later everyone was devastated I thought she was going to die and that was the beginning of the worse times for us.  
During my academy days, my mother would always make time for me even when she was sick and was tired she couldn’t get outta bed. She would wait up for me after classes in basics and the academy and listen about my day she would even let me run theories and ideas by her about my research and study because i never had any close friend in my field. I know my mom misses my dad a lot i hear her crying in her sleep some nights. He was the best dad in the world he always encourages me to dream big back then i just wanted to be a nurse i didn’t know I had the ability to be more think or do be good at anything else. My dad uses to help out with my homework in basic school and my cooking. He started training his body seriously when mom got sick to protect us from bullies he started working out after his run on with the anti-men faction years ago. We both really miss him but we will survive. I was a very introverted person always kept to. Unless it necessary so i didn’t make a lot friends until the academy.  
I made some lifelong partners in the academy i will call on for help and include in my revenge plot and escape plan. I was friends with 2 royals, 1 commoner like me , and 2 nobles both from influential families. The irony was i went to school with about 4 the princess and 2 princes they were all like rival some were more friendly than others. Cruella the 4th she was in science and heiress course as well. We always bucked head over everything because of our different views and the same interest. She wanted to discover a way to make men obsolete and wipe them out by doing that she would automatically gain support from certain factions for the thrown anti-men and a reminder of Cora faction and anyone who opposed the current queen policies.  
The queen has always been chosen by merit there school accomplishments and 2-year real-world results then she conducts popularity contest and lets candidates campaign it was announced on the last 2 princesses graduation the 4th & 3rd princess. The 2nd Ursula princess was genius a graduated early and started her own business she abdicated the thrown as well she preferred her own work. I also knew the 1st princess she was my senior and friend. So i have 5 favors i could cash in or friends i could call to help me out we still meet up once a month to check in on each other lives were all so busy. We even made a panic signal on my graduation in case any we needed extreme help and was in big trouble with family, business whatever. We all got along so well in school because of single-minded goal and workaholics.

I just read all my reports I’ve been getting just finished my 1 meal a day a. Sandwich/soup and water. The activity outside my cell has started to increases one of my spies just told me they set a trial date for in a month to contact my friend make allegiances to crash my trial and set me free. I told Zelana back in the academy i would never get involved in the struggle for the thrown no help would come from me, It would be too much off a bother but now it’s on and i need help so i need to make some deals. We always agreed from the jump when came to serious matter wed behave like allies,not friends or family so when it over there are no hard feelings.  
I’ve contacted Zelana we made a deal that i would join both her and 1st princess rubies faction and help them with whatever they asked as long as it doesn’t conflict with the other. And that my cure would go to know one's side I did the work am gonna get the credit. They both have a truce going no dirty tricks allowed if either is in trouble or need help against Cruella schemes they would. So sent out a letter to all my friends with our secret SOS. I made deal with Zelana she will be royal power of eternity she best lawyer in the kingdom and she would defend me, ruby is the vice commander of knights she will be my seen protection bodyguard her dream was always to become queen if not the knight captain of forces in Aurias the knight is the outside faction of the military always war-ready and sent out on expedition and diplomacy talks. The royal backing at this point should have everyone shut up if there are any objections they don’t want to risk one of them becoming queen and holding a grudge.  
She was the muscles in case things got violent at the trial. The 1st prince Alfred is in the royal assembly and is the official speaker he will bring more nobles to my side by using the ones who want to get in good with him and especially the ones with an interest in my cure for their loved ones and money horses. My noble friends provided money and resources and smaller nobles under their support. I had now quality and quantity backing my noble friends were high nobles with a lot of vassals 1st of her house Marchioness Maleficent Aura merchant family became nobles through donation and merits and Duchess Emma Aurora is of royal descent with rare healing magic that has been lost over the centuries. Mal set up outside travel and living in case I had to flee to another country because of her trade routes to them. Emma was going to release my cure if I couldn’t and take care of my mom if anything happened to me. Mom always liked Emma considered her 2nd daughter because she took care of her so much when she came over she was in the medicine guild. Emma doesn’t like magic so she will learn the basics of how to control it and nothing more. After an incident where she had to use it on me after one of Cruella attack, she decided to study medicine and put her magic to good use but she refuses to use it for anything else.  
Emma’s mother died from an accident with magic it overloaded and she killed her after she had a fight with her husband he estranged from Emma especially after she moved in with Mal family. She was just a kid she’s still traumatized by this. Emma's sister went abroad to another kingdom to study Laya. Finally, the commoner turned noble like me the Baron studied assassination magic and martial arts. Robin Lockwood was my plan B with mal and Emma in case they decided to kill me and i need a fast escape. He works for any noble especially he’s now dating her ruby as an assassin and thief he studied archery as well.  
My prep is done everything will begin in 4 days from now. I have been in this dank dark cage for weeks, i have the ability to escape but I won't be a fugitive that last resorts. I am all healed up and recovered, but if I escape I’ll be branded as guilty a criminal and traitor. And that’s what they want I noticed my security was getting a little lax over the weeks. They just wanna issue a manhunt to kill me on site and burn my homes they’ll probably start implicating my friends and family later so they won’t get revenge or make sure they don’t have back up cure formulas and this would all be for nothing. I getting so mad just thinking about it. Luckily they did not expect me to set up safety measures in place ahead of time in case of my unlikely demise if I died I installed a spell on my familiar with a copy of all my spell buried treasure locations and all my research form invention to the cure I also installed a list of people to deliver it too so I will never be silenced even in death ill be a pain in their asses.  
I’ll have a good laugh beyond the grave. That I won’t go down that way. The plan will work it has to. I’ve been training my magic all my life and basic body strength as well and extra training in my cell I learned self-defense from robin when we were kids and in the academy to protect myself. So I was ready as I'll ever be.

Chapter 6  
1st day of school I went in early for the freshman opening orientation ceremony there's no uniform but mandatory robes everyone's receives 2-3 robes, classes are morning till early afternoon and clubs end in the evening. The Club showcase lasted for the rest of the week and started after the ceremony most usually decided to join a club in their 2nd year so they can get used to the school and work-life but it’s no longer a requirement. A year after queen aria's new title was announced I got my affairs in order & commissioned a new home and workers to install a lab and clinic for me and my mother. I explained to my mother my acceptance of the magic academia and how I was going to study science and research. My schedule was busy so I hired a nurse to look after her and I would see her everyday b4 and after school and on my free days wed spend the day together just the 2 of us or my friend would come over. She supported my dreams and she believed I could cure her but she never added any pressure on me I was grateful. She just always said I love you and I am always proud of you for doing your best.

1st day of school we're assigned to homeroom 1A the recruited or recommendation students the ones who had recommendations and high marks on the entrance exam. The school also announced at the ceremony that classes will be co-ed from this school year on. The men's right group in school are composed of 1st prince Alfred a 3rd-year literature and mathematics prodigy he also studies magic invention as a hobby in academics known as failure prince with pretty words because he has little to no magic capacity and 5th prince in name only a 1st-year magic studies & prodigy arts and cooking Alan. I met Zelena this day we clicked immediately I don't know why, it was like we were always meant to be friends, family, and sisters we stayed outside and talking for hours in the garden until the time just flew by about our family our dreams. She told me Alan was actually her step-brother her father got remarried and had a son. They're close enough the woman was older than her father he was pretty young but he seems happy so she was. After her father joined the cooking guild and went into their training program he discovered he had a talent for magic cooking. This all happened when the rights of men increased due to the coalition and because his wife Cora had fled he had more freedom to explore his own interest. One of his training instructors was the woman he married vice leader of the guild Helena Moreno a Countess a branch of the Undines at their wedding, apparently Cruella felt like she was being replaced and forgotten not realizing she's doing that to herself she made a spectacle and ex-culminated herself but the day was saved by Zelena heartwarming speech welcoming her and her son into the family and apparently getting the mother-daughter relationship she always wanted she was promised and got. the son also got a father who understood him and his talent his real father died in the war a hero but they never got along or ever seen eye to eye on anything but with Henry they just click. Zelena loved this new version of her dad he was happier and had the life she loved eating his food. They actually held a party on our graduation the food was delicious henry had opened up his own restaurant firsts in the noble district owned by a male and it branched out to other smaller locations in commoner towns. Zelena asked for help from Mal and Ursula for her dad's restaurant. The Official name is the Mist Haven Sweet Delight.  
Men had just earned the right to be the same class and not be taught in the separate wing so the entire school turned coed from the classes to the teachers. In our class 1/3 were boys from influential families & royalty and 1 peasant. Who I recognized he lived a few doors down from me and my mom before she got sick and we downsized to the slums. We use to play together Robin Lockwood. He's from the orphanage they realized his athletic talent and sent him to take the royal academy exam. As a punishment for his thieving and an away to straighten him out and get rid of more mouths to feed, they also did it for the benefits of sending a kid to the academies you get payback fees. He started off living in the dorms until his home was finished the dorms used to be the only female but now they have all been upgraded and fitted to each gender. Robin considered himself an honorable thief, when I use to go out on a mission with him I always looked up to him, he always had a plan and we were always successful. We lost touch halfway through the war I had spent more time with my mom and he had more mouth to feed so went on the mission on my own i still joined the occasionally. I remember I use to have a huge crush on him I told him he was gonna be my husband when I grew up he agreed. He steals from the rich to fill his merry men the poor in lower town and orphanages stomachs. He feeds his people first then everybody else he was the hero of commoners. He adopted all his merry men and they live in his new house he made them all vassals for his new baron estate. After the war, the queen gave out a lot of funds of criminals to the lower town so there was no more need for their hero. Which when the orphanage director realized he wasn't useful to them anymore he brought notoriety to their orphanage but now he's has been that more wanted criminal than exalted hero. When he left he's also put into work construction a building for his own orphanage and he's teaching one of his brother's john to run it with another who was he sent off to preacher school Tuck. Tuck was always the funny guy with cute baby face caramel skin and green eyes and golden hair that would make anyone puddy in his hand he'd always dreamed of becoming a Friar uses his word and charisma to get buy and help people. John was the big shy guy platinum jet black round like a big teddy bear and very protective he was always great with kids. I remember our reunion i asked what made him enroll he said during the war he saw the worst and best of humanity he said "this country may not be able to protect it people but I can sure as hell protect mine" he also said he doesn't have much loyalty for the country and its people but am gonna change that or at least do the best i can". The lower town turned on him after the war was over and especially after the fund was distributed robin and his men basically got run out because the crimes now went for the greater good but bringing trouble to their doorsteps. He studies assassination (ninja) and combat, magic, and archery so we have few classes together but he was my 1st friend and familiar face on my 1st day.

Zelena 3rd princess and the 5th prince Alan are in my magic class and homeroom. I and Zelena ice breaker was a homework assignment we were magic partners in class. It was pretty hard to construct a new basic spell. We had 3 days we each did our own research 1st. Came up with a writing spell allows you to write a spell to activate it she called it to script magic. I came up with an instant transport spells for objects so we combined them. We tested out the spell 2 ways 1 we right spell activate we tried summoning spell 1st and the object appears we got the highest grade in the class. Usually, basic spells require complicated word speech memorization or prepared magic symbols but all that erased with just writing what you want to happen and thinking about it. The 2nd way was to activate a spell we used with a cleaning spell. You write the word clean on the object you want or in the room then visualized it being clean and done. The script can mow be adapted to any spell once you enchant your hand or writing utensil. I always thought that the ignition of a spell took too long to cast me was figuring how to cast faster this one is but writing in the air. Our spell Made into the history book we got merit and commendation. We spent a lot of time coming up with the multipurpose spell at each other houses that's how we got closer with each other and our families and learned of our circumstances this brought us closer and started our friendship out honest conversation this is when she told me about her birth mother. The School works on a merit system no money and status to don't matter. This is how school further its knowledge and gives out merits. The more merits you have the richer you are on campus it can be traded in for anything or used to buy anything from academy stores and anything else available on campus.  
Let me introduce you to the gang Emma is a pale-faced girl with golden hair, cute brown eyes, and a solid frame with a heart face she adorable with a personality to match. She always where light color and fun clothes her sister design for her. Emma has a shy introverted personality but to those, she trust she’s bubbly and cute character and whenever her friends are in danger she the 1st one out the door she become much more mature over the years. Maleficent has the sexy air around with minx personality her going on like one of those high rate Mistresses that walk on the water she can get down and dirty and still look fabulous she has light blonde hair with pale skin a perfect oval face she looks super smart sexy and suave in glasses she has to change color eyes to match her mood it family trait powerful eye magic as if to pray on you or make you do whatever she wants. When she's designing clothes on her off time. Mal wears dark clothes in accentuates her curves in her clothes she designs clothes for all of us when she wants too. Ruby with her fun but leadership personality people just gravitate to her and the rest just fall in line she is a tall beauty orange tan skin with red eyes that can catch and hold you captive, with red-brown hair soft like silk she gives off a pronounced air alpha about when she dressed to impress she can pull off fun to sexy clothes any day with her long and sleek body and small waist. Alan lay back shorty that goes with flow kind of guy with pasty skin has a suave look with jet black hair that falls to his neck and that curls a tall build with a broad back and blue eye to gaze into. Mostly wear button-up clothes for inside. Robin scruffy face buff guy with a tall frame and muscles to flex he had green sensual eyes and straight brown blonde hair shaved at the end only on top. He always in outdoor clothes that match his tan skin tone because he was always active. Alfred was curly blonde prim proper and preppy type personality with Carmel skin light brown eyes he just looked as mal would put it delectable. Zelena was purl skin with orange-red hair curly and slender build with an oval face and sparkly green eye you could get lost in she had fiery temper and personality and fierce all arounder she always wears green and black she either gives off a crazy, fierce, or calm vibe about her. Regina, i was told I am average height people say I give off a sexy sir about me different from mal more tamed and dangerous like rubies I have a curvy frame with a heart face and jet black straight hair soft shiny you could run your hands through I ranged from colored to dark clothes only light if I have too. i have a picky personality i am introverted but not shy i get annoyed and vary easily a temper very focused on my goal anyone or thing in my way will be mowed down with prodigious and a strong supporter of my supporter's friends family etc.

I and my friends have split down the middle we are prodigies in our field with varying attributes so we have a lot of elements. My elements are water, air, dark, light, and nature meaning I can perform 2 different kinds of storm magic because I can use darkness instead of. When I discovered this was told to keep my true abilities under wraps with my magic capacity. Only my mentors and my family know because a lot of nobles would want to recruit me into their family proposal or as an advisor only helping them with concern for my wants. Royalty and nobles will want my powers and I could be used for things am not ready for from evil to good and all in between for their own purposes and I didn't want the headache to get involved in noble and royal politics is not for me. I don't have the temperament to be under anyone's command I wouldn't give a dam and probably shoot my mouth off every chance and screw them over whenever i feel like it or they get on my nerves. This would get me, my family, and my friends in trouble because i tend to have a dark streak once i go down the rabbit hole concocting plans of revenge nobody can stop me petty or not. All my other friends may not have as many elements but they specialize in their own fields. Ruby only has 2 elements water and fire which are great for her knight training which makes top in combat skill. Alfred has a small capacity and 1 element wind. The only multi-attribute in our year was me, Zelana she had light, earth, fire, nature, and water, and unfortunately, Cruella has the same as her except she had dark instead of light. I never knew I had such a temper until I made friends and enemies the feeling you get when you have someone to protect and defeat is indescribable honestly anything that doesn't concern my family I have no interest in unless it about my work or new discovery.  
People in the Crown races were announced since they entered the academy because they were held to the higher standard. These students are to be on lookout for and watched observed our potential future queens. Her rivals for the thrown being 3rd princess, Zelana Aurias literature& law with basic magic and the 1st princess Ruby Aurias in and knight and magic major. They're both in heiress major for the thrown in the royal academy. Cruella 4ht princess science magic research and heiress majors. The 3rd princess Ursula abdicated her right, being a genius, and all she focused on her own business and being financial advisor and treasury holder of the kingdom.  
I remember my 1st outdoor investigation homework assignment I set up a monitor with a communication device that can monitor and see everything I see, the device I embedded into the magic armor crystal made for me for my exploration,. I told my friends that this secrecy research project about the draining Emma volunteered because she was worried and she thinks her magic will come in handy, maleficent wanted free open skies to testing her transformation magic and flighty magic ruby and Zelana had heiress course so they couldn't come but they did come and check in with my teacher they were working out of their private lab on campus. Alan said he'd be a hindrance if he came so he just helped me pack and prepare. Robin decides to come along to practice his stealth skill he would always be out of view unless needed throughout the trip. So 4 person squad I gave them all my 2nd prototype of the force field and they brought their own armor and supplies. Everything was stored in my magical storage ring along with camping equipment. I was searching for a magical beast, I'd just made a breakthrough since I discovered in the lab that magical beast connection to the draining I needed a magical beast specimen in variety to test out my current hypothesis in the cure id just ruled out Emma healing magic as an ingredient it and light magic but it can be used to purify not cure disease to complex that's my new hypothesis and I need more life and variety specimen more than what I can pay hunters to get me. We're now in our 5th year at the academy were all certified in fighting or know the basic to protect ourselves it's a required class considering the kingdoms beast problems so now the perfect time. This trip lasted a week on the outskirts of the border. we ended up in a cave with was magic stone a paradise they were all buried under a hop spring we found a treasure that hadn’t been discovered yet at least not by humans all springs known have a symbol of coat of arms for kingdom embedded in it I saw none Mall suggested we take a soak I was about to agree when a large beast roar echoed throughout the cave we could hear it approach startling us we all got into position ready to fight it was a winged lion with snake tail a chimera this is the beast I needed a rare, it seems that this cave is its home so were the intruders but if I want this excursion to be success with no casualties were taking everything I gave mal the signal we charged it was long battle Emma got Bit, Mal arm was broken but we defeated it I got my specimen and we all chipped in to but the spring from the crown and we didn't tell them about the magic stone deposit we use that for our own cultivation. Emma healed herself and Mal and we all enjoyed the rest of the hot springs trip Zelana and Ruby were super jealous when we got back.

1st day of magic. The class explains stages or levels and how to increase your power. My very 1st magic class was basically an exposition and the 1st day I met my future mentors we wouldn't get close until I started my research classes in my 3rd year ahead of schedule because I was a prodigy of science and magic. My magic teacher from start to finish was Miss Shelby Bella she was high born noble leading and a pillar of the magic community a high tier mage. She explained magic as such there are 3 stages low mind and high tier within each stage there are multiple levels and depending on your magic capacity, attribute to which element and your ability (natural talent) to use it could take you 5-50 levels to reach from one tier to another is always the more levels you have the more complex your magic becomes the least amount of level the more simple and powerful your magic is. You can be specialized with a lot level but not a lot of power or more power but not a lot of complexity. I started off being all power, not a lot level that was until I got deep into my science and magic research creating new spells and inventions which lead to me developing a nice balance between both. You can use your merit to buy supplies to cultivate like magic stones and potions and access to the springs. In the courtyard every day the school market sells everything and anything from food to daily necessities. Anyone is allowed to faculty and student vendors as commoners or nobles. The rare stones that are found next to or under our springs and waterways help. Increase and unlock new old and present magic potential. old magic it magic that's went extinct hasn't been seen for a while like holy and healing magic, new magic is a new skill attribute like shadow magic something no one ever heard of and present magic increase of magic you already have. The basic stone is sky spring blue which boosts power or awakens latent magic. When someone having a problem accessing their magic the stones are used to jump-start their engines. The rare stones unlock special abilities like flight or transformation the average person has 2 elements and a special magic ability only they can do or use, they're born with or it's bought for example you might have the same element or attribute but different ways of using it. Stones also unlock new elements compatibility. The elements are known are dark, light, water, earth, fire, air, nature 7 elements in total the average person has compatibilities with 2 over their entire lifetimes genius, and prodigies have up to 4-7 some even develop and cross element the ability to combine elemental spells like storm= water air-light these are weather magician their rare they can produce anything related to a storm example rain lightning thunder tornado tsunami etc.  
In later years as you branched off from general studies into your major, we learned about guild for our future careers. The guilds of Aurias are what you join after basic school or graduation from the academy unless you start your own business but you would still need a license from the compatible guild. Their many types of the guild they all provide on the job training for about 1 year before you official member they give you licenses for you own business that keeps track of everything and your status with the guild from money to jobs and rank, they recommend you to other jobs to be hired or you can take out a quest for them you get paid through the guild or the person or job they assign you too you can also out up your own quest. Even commoners can join the guild and climb up the ranks. There are quest boards in every guild lobby with the personal business etc. request with how much each quest is worth and how much it pays. Guild has a merit-based system as well and level of achievement from F to S grade for quantity difficulty and complexity of the quest posted depending on your rank you can only take your rank 1 above and 1 below-ranked quest. If you want an upgrade in rank you have to complete at least 10 quests of your level to customer satisfaction, or take a ranker test held 1 every month by the guild leader and his administrators. Each guild member can be rated and flagged by how you have dealt with a quest from your customer you can get a demerit and from your guild as well for the behavior if you get 15 you're asked to leave the guild the only way to reverse is if you go through the collective guild reformation program to discipline their member back into society and you accept a rank drop. Meaning customers that give you great reviews can give you merit which you can use for special privileges of the guild or you can exchange for money. They have free housing, dinner hall, free open-air hot springs baths, training grounds, and access to healing spring every guild as one. You join the guild by application recommendation or the guild collective test that tells you which guild you're most compatible with. The receptionist takes your information and gives you a guild card that shows you information and accomplishment and merits and demerits. Each card is magically linked to its user and can only be used by that user and the guild to collect money merit and demerit. Thiers are many types of the guild in the kingdom of Aurias Weapon, combat, military, adventure, hunters, cooking& restaurant, merchant (which control the banks), business, medicine, science, research, magic, language books & literature, information, fashion, housing, etc. and guild are still being made today some watch see over smaller and other business under their purview and the guild listen to the government who is ruled by the queen but autonomous. At my graduation ceremony, I was recruited by 3 guilds research science, medicine, and magic guild I also joined all, i later joined the technology guild and I was already in the business with Mal and my mom joined the medicine guild and took over my status license for me especially when we released our new plant discovery during my academies days. It was mainly my mother's discovery she deserved the recognition and beside the cure for the draining I won't be focusing on medicine but if I do make a discovery I will put it under my mother's name. I only joined the business and tech guilds so maleficent could sell my magic inventions made and so I can get paid and be a partner of her business "Mistress of Evil Inc."  
The clubs were available in your 1st 3days of every year there intent on recruiting all in the courtyard I joined a sports and transformation club which did all sports depending on the time of year and weather such as archery and equestrian and martial arts. I met Ruby Emma and maleficent in this club. Ruby wanted to learn horseback riding and transformation magic, Emma martial arts defend herself along with Alfred because she wasn't using magic for it, Alfred didn't have enough magic he couldn't depend on it. Then there was the magic animal club Maleficent learned about transformation magic she founded the club because she discovered that every person has a spirit animal not to be confused with familiar who are only compatible with magicians. She finds the animal and creates a spell to transform into that animal at will by tattoo the spell onto her body. Mal animal is a dragon, a ruby's a wolf, Emma's a rabbit and mine was a tiger. We are all learning how to control ourselves and these abilities in either form mal focus on flight magic and ruby and I on our increased senses Emma’s just having fun. Clubs were mandatory to graduate we both magic research club where she studied summoning and flying magic. i also joined the research club and I worked on my magical beast disease prevention and treatment. Mal built a spirit animal magic device in her 2nd year and use that to intrigue and recruit members and it worked on me and ruby we were spelled bound. We all hung out and got to know each other at the club festival and individual parties. At the end of the club festival, their competition for the best showing of skill and most member’s recruited awards are more funds for your clubs. We won for the sports club but lost for the research magic club. Ruby did horseback riding tricks Emma displayed swimming skills and I and ruby did a mock battle, I also did an archery display. Mal won when she turned into a dragon and flew across the court yard's most impressive display. Robin joined a clubs in his 2nd year with Zelana they both had a lot going on at home needed to be figured out and wanted to learn self-defense and stay in shape. Zelana joined the literature with Alfred they loved writing and reading. Robin just joined the sports club he wanted to versatile in all sports he was an athlete and loved it.  
Each student has mandatory physical education up to 4years in school the mandatory sport and class everyone must participate and pass is swimming because we are the country of water the amount lakes stream etc. is never-ending. Once you've learned how to swim you can choose any athletic program you want. The academies all looked the same large red and white building with huge fields for sports, long building for classes, and a large courtyard for gathering. It amazed me how Emma could swim but mal couldn’t i think i laugh at her and we got into a big magic fight cause of it and we laughed some more afterward. the big bad sexy dragon lady was afraid of water she told me when she was little she almost drowned she was in a coma for a week i apologized and tutored her in swimming because i was great at it Emma helped to when she swam she just looked so beautiful fish out of the water we called her.

Our first swim class is where we all bonded and became a group because we were put in one class Emma almost drowned because she refused to use magic to stand on the water she was still terrified of herself. Robin saved her with his magic. When she got out she explained her life story and why she is the way she is everyone accepted it and moved on. Ruby was on student council the president so she over sees certain classes this was one of them she tried to crack a joke to relieve the tension and everyone laughed because it wasn't funny and I don't know if they were lighting up the awkwardness or what just happened but everything was fine after. Zelena, robin, Alfred, Emma, Maleficent, and Regina. We became a group if you saw 1 of us the other aren't far behind and with most of us being prodigies in our own fields we all had enemies so we made a system so none of us were alone especially after the 1st Cruella incident and may bell incident with Mal. Mine was the 1st competition I ever had with Cruella who became after this my enemy "Nemesis" in her yes anyway we 1st met in research club coming up with a magic spell or invention most valuable to the populace I beat her by a fraction of a point she was furious I heard about from Zelana when she told me about her life before I thought she was a piece work but watching her harass the judges and through her weight around pissed me off I even pitied her for second because she was all alone but now I don't she's pathetic and she pisses me off. I told her to her face " if your is high and mighty noble why do you need to flex your weight around to beat me it should come naturally with the grace of "Noblesse oblige" if you guys are so much better than us lesser nobles and commoners why don't you have enough skill to win on your own" she turned red and said, " she shouldn't need too" as bigger pedigree should automatically win despite result and effort I said, " that just lazy and pathetic and that's why the queen branching out her academies to all citizens and gender because you high born girl nobles aren't cutting it i mean really are going against the queen because if she said am worth it than i am and who are you to say otherwise daughter of a traitor" she turned white as a ghost when I mentioned Cora and her aunt. All my friend's dog pilled me and backed me up the entire time and hugged me afterward I did apologize to my noble friend in case I insulted them they said if we do our best were not insulted. i apologized to Zelena if I’d offended her she said it fine she had a new mom now that doesn't apply to her. Each of my friends had their own enemies Emma and mal being secret half-sister had Maybell Cruella lackey and Emma’s family and sister. Maybell and Emma sister Serah work new paper club they were the ones who exposed their parents and Emma and Mall real relation to the school that when Emma moved in with Mal and her Dad. Ruby had this girl in her year name Matilda she honorable fighter and ruby rival in all combat training they always place 2nd or third but she doesn't run with Cruella since the slave incident she was actually ruby witness to it all, Zelana and me have Cruella too, and surprise our three golden boys have none except for the girls who want court them they ain't bad to look at after all.  
On my birthday we became like family my mom being as weak as she was back then decided to throw me a surprise party. I’d never had one but now we can afford it. She knows all my friends they've all been over to my house at least once after classes or clubs or for Homework or group work. Unfortunately, I had actually forgotten it was my birthday because we hadn't really celebrated since dad's death because we shared the same day. I've been in the academy for about 2 years now I used to everything especially the getting bullied a lot for being a commoner but since I made friends and developed my self-defense and magic I could defend myself against the selfish noble's in. we all notice that our enemies had actually joined forces we happen to see them meeting up with each other I guess we all had the same idea about sticking together.  
I got jumped by Cruella and her underlings senior and juniors because I just beat her again in research magic competition I was bringing home the grand prize trophy for my mom to see. Luckily I was holding back in the competition on my spell it changes and becomes more powerful with more features depending on your level, understanding, and magic capacity. My magic spell was instant removal I can remove a certain amount of people to any location it's different from teleportation because it doesn't require permission, I can also levitate them for a certain period of time. I only showed the instant removal part of the spell my friend said I should call it instant transmission or teleportation. I held back saying with my magic capacity right now i can only do 2 at a time I have been hiding my magic capacity since I entered the academy because it didn't want to stand out more than I already did and to save it as my trump card in case of emergencies only my mentors family and headmistress new about it. When I entered school she called me into her office and said a lot of people may take advantage of my gift so she was going to hide for me and I could choose who I tell and accept the consequences. I remember thinking she was pretty and so cool at the time she was an Undine Mistress Willow young looking to being around my mom age I discovered later she was the mother of Larissa my mentor .she had a commoner husband so she always looked out for them when they came to our school and since the queen recruitment period into the lower town this year she said after the war we need all of our people to be more capable for the future because after the war the country was in need of new blood everywhere.  
Am going down the path I do every day on my way home to show my mother my accomplishment I was so excited. When I get knocked off my feet and land on my back I ached in pain am thinking "who did I run into a tree a wall a person what" I look up and Cruella minions surrounded me. They walk closer I jump up to fast dizzy spell I cast wind magic to push them away while I catch myself. Cruella come out of the bushes and disperse my spell and started laughing manacle she speaks " it like you didn't learn your lesson the 1st time, never beat em" I say " I guess you don't remember what I said" she goes pale then red and attacks me I use my light magic to blind her she fall to the ground and scrams I say " the hell your problem you wanna beat me then do it on your own skill stop making excuses for yourself you're not dumb cruella you just want to be handed thing on a silver platter you beat me last year I beat you this one" I shout and spin around addressing her underlings " and you morons do really think am scared because you have more people most of them aren't half as good as i am and am still wet behind the ears cruella you don't scare me" she replies and they help her get up " we'll see about that" she screams " get her" I sigh and instantly removed half of them by instant removal to the school And levitated the rest while i took my time beating them all up getting out my frustration one by one. I used my other prize-winning spell previous semester 2nd place because it was too dangerous magically removing an organ especially the heart for my disease research of the draining, this leaves the victim susceptible to the suggestion other organs create a deficiency & disease. I dropped and told her remaining minions to destroy her research lab and torch her dorm, and beat her up. I got a couple of bruises and left for my troubles. I got home to all my friends were in my house screaming surprise apparently this was my birthday party they all ran to me asking about what happened and patched me up Emma decided to learn healing magic after she learned to control her own magic in basic classes and discover she had a rare attribute that popular in her family maleficent got her private tutor she doesn't want anyone to know she left her family and they disowned her when they found out she was a bastard she moved in with mal and her dad. She said she never wanted to be helpless in face of her loved ones' pain again which is what happened with her mother. I created a defense amulet for her protection for everyone I haven't publicized that research as of yet I have it for my personal use and family protection I put one on mom and the queen is on the house. I sat them all down explained what happened and what I did in retaliation Zelana was on the fence, Emma was crying ruby & Maleficent didn't blink, Alfred was disappointed and robin was furious and mom was silent. Unfortunately, it wasn't over yet some of Cruella had extra minions lying in wait for me outside my estate. Luckily my house was stacked to the brim with the best of the best we had an all-out battle royal and defeated the remaining minions we called the military on the rest because they put my mother in danger. I sent them all back to their owner. I put up the queen force field around my house to protect my mom and everybody all night. We were family after this bonded for life after that incident. Still the best birthday ever. Magic battle for the ages in my opinion. I decided to ignore what just happened and resume my party because when I think of what my mom had to go through to put this together she even had pictures of my dad painted using Alan gift magic painting he's a prodigy and in art and cooking 5ht prince he made the cake. So I told my friends to sucked it up this was one of mom rare days when she had energy and magic to spare so i celebrated, it's my birthday and I haven't celebrated it or I and mom never wanted too in years and I won't start a new tradition with my new family every birthday of mine from now on we to have mock battles to test are new skills. When the party was over and I reassured my mother. I went to my room and sat in contemplation and I thought "I hugged my mom and told her not to worry we will talk later she still looked pretty shook up there was no point in getting Cruella to shed only get demerit am just gonna keep making her "my bitch 2nd place I will never allow her to feel superior to me ever again make her school day miserable and if she comes after me she dead" I made my decision. this was actually the 1st of 2 incident the 2nd being the slave capture when I decided I would never get involved in the crown race if this is how Cruella acts now when am not minding her with her petty trick in high school how is she gonna act when I taker she seriously face her head on in crown races with her being a grown woman with access to all her royalties.  
On ruby Mal and Alfred's graduation, we all went out and had fun cried said I'll miss seeing your face every day. I treated them to any spell they wanted we went out on the town all night. Ending with a stay at a resort spring we soaked in an open-aired bath drank had food and crashed. I woke up in the middle of the knight in the mess hall friend surrounding me in similar lackadaisical fashion on the ground looking for my communicator to call my mom she answered I told her what happens she invited everybody to come over for some more fun later it was a great weekend.

Chapter 7

In my 4th year robin and ruby started dating she asked me if I was okay with it I told her that I grew out of that crush we tried to date in my second year the date was disaster and we pledge to never mention it again they bonded over their love of sport and fighting they and similar view of people of this country and how fickle most of them are they are a pair ruby was working on caring about the people more than the country robin too she even said if anything that might be the only reason she can’t be queen. The annual magic science research competition came around finalist were me and cruella apparently at this time we were holding back our personal research for later years for our personal use mine was my draining research her was probably her male removal plan. Cruella not widely accepted elimination of men research she even created a club on campus to gather likeminded individuals. I realized in one of our general classes in a debate that cruella doesn’t hate men she just thinks there unnecessary and consider their gender inferior and weak she’s indifferent. She’s done research about how female are the better species and she been published and it backed up with supporter and evidence. She had her own club with a whole manifesto of anti-men and renew class system redirect. Our competing projects this time around was my further development of my instant spell into instant transmission of certain number of people to anywhere in the world if you have enough magic and the name of the place if not coordinates. Teleportation vs. Cruella absorb spell it can absorb all attack and through it back at opponent 2 times the power.  
We were pretty close the judges took long time to decide. I thought it was going to be a tie I hoped not. I wanted to crush cruella but this wasn’t my best work i was too busy with my draining research. Mom was watching from home from my magic communicator bracelet i bought and adjusted for her and mal added the visual design on the calls. Most of my friends were here cheering me on ruby and Alfred couldn’t make it royal duties to take care of for upperclassmen heiress graduating. Finally judges are done the results are out it was a tie i was shocked i thought cruella had finally beaten me after 3 years but I was still satisfies I dint really try and she still couldn’t beat me I told that lighted in her face. Cruella’s spell had more army use mines more practical. We both got awarded a trophy and prizes were split down the middle cruella got merits and the rarest stone (which can contain new spell or kind of magic that can give you knew element or add to your attributes. These stones were discovered over 50 yrs. ago in a cave under one of water springs. The very 1st rare stone introduced healing magic Emma family was the 1st one to discover that spell. I received merits and i got newest magic ring storage not available on market. You can choose between money and merits to receive I exchange mine for money I was running low on supplies in my home lab. Cruella put on a good face but she was furious her ear were red when she walked away I can see she learned how to control her temper in public. What I didn’t know was that she had plan for me if she didn’t win saying to me she had already decided that she was going too forever loose to me. After the awards ceremony The rest of gang couldn’t stick around they all had project and exams to study for another prize of 1st place is you can be exempted on exams and just be graded on your work thus far and a project to pass the class. After gang dispersed it was just me and Zelana and she promised to take me to my favorite eating joint if i could make her sister squirm and even if didn’t win I still did. On the way there we talked about if cruella was gonna make a move this year because it been to quiet lately she always does after I beat her at something. Messes with us some way or another more seriously or not a couple times a year especially around competition time. After my award winning dinner at my favorite fried and noodles place am patting my stomach telling Zelana hamburger steak and ramen noodles always taste better when other people by it she laughing her head off calling me a gluten I say “I haven’t eaten in three days,” I went on disappearing trip and crammed inventing to beat cruella this time around because I procrastinated with my mom cure and got too tired and dint want to reveal my version of the queen force field magic.  
I started to feel drowsy their strange smell in the air i grabbed Zelana hand realizing something not right and everything goes black. We wake up chained in cages with other girls and boys and some demi human too i hadn’t ever seen one. Their race is secluded because they were hunted down by human like dogs. I just learned about them in history class in my 3rd year unfortunately their not a lot information on them officially. i call out for help no one answers I scream no reply, i try to use magic to teleport us out i automatically get electrocuted and start to pass out just noticing and remembering Zelana supposed to be there with me I hear her screams right as I I Zelana screaming is the last thing i remember before i wake up again alone this time i look all around i can’t find Zelana anywhere am about to try magic again then i remember what happened last time (i start feeling sorry for myself tears role down my face) then i looked down and i see that am where a black cuff that looks like magic restricted they use on criminals we learned about in class but I’ve never seen this kind before.  
i sit an contemplate how this could have happened i concluded it must have been cruella she’s pissed she can’t beat me meaning am getting in her way and i need to be out of it. I remember during an argument we had she said am just a commoner and am getting to big for my bridges, that i don’t belong & just because am little smart that am arrogant. Well i am arrogant i deserve to be i am amazing look what all i have accomplished in my short time at this school i will do great things and turn this country on its head greatness isn’t born it made and I’ll do it all myself (queen vi)  
I sucked up my tears and remembered where i came from i didn’t always have magic, friends and money. I use to scrape the bottom of the barrel we were dirt poor street rats sometimes skewering for food to eat and taking care of my bedridden mother. she tried to kill herself once a long time ago she never wanted to be a burden on anyone ever again she was one for her parent so they gave her away and she didn’t want to be one on me and ad so she pushed herself at work so we could always do what we wanted. Luckily I caught her before she did this was when we sold everything a moved into the hospital. I told her she’s not a burden, she my reason for living when it just me and her I had no one else, sick or not, burden or not i needed a reason to live to be a good person and to dream bigger for myself. The only reason I even went to the academy is to get us a better life and cure her. If I was by myself I don’t think I would have cared about anything as long as I get what I want. I would have closed my heart and became worse than cruella I think. That person would not have been able to make these friends and form this family. I even call their parents uncles and aunts.  
So I decided to tap into that girl I use to be to get me and my family out of this situation I was always fighting for my life and my families on my own. I started looking around assessing where i am whose there, i use to go foraging in forest for food at dawn to sell to buy food when the beast were sleeping to afford mom stay in hospital. Most magic beast are diurnal it was dangerous but I kept reminding myself of all my close calls saying this isn’t any worse. Then i started questioning the other people in cages and found out this is a slave market and were all for sale. I start panicking because I haven’t seen Zelana has she already been sold. Start calling out her loud enough as to now bring unwanted attention but enough to get the word out. I thought “ if anything happens to Zelana and I get out of this am gonna kill cruella myself “ One of the other prisoner tell me that they sometimes like to taste or tryout the merchandise 1st ,I say “ okay now I can panic “ I take pin from my hair and furiously try to get out of my cage repeating” Zelana needs me” and I hear shift in the lock finally glad robin showed how to.do this when we were kid i went out with him and his merry band on one of his heist. I know Zelana will give these guys hell but it’s all a front she gonna breakdown eventually. I finally talk to demi who saw Zelana being taken out of our cage a few minutes b4 i woke up apparently she screamed and kicked to get away and overheard the guy saying this was a special request” I said “dammit cruella there probably remove her hand so she can’t do magic making her ineligible for the thrown race queen need magic to accept the land special magic inheritance. i almost started crying again that’s when i got out of my cage after i got out i tried to remove the restricted it didn’t budge i assumed no one with magic could remove it except the caster or the master key.. Then i got brilliant idea that i needed a distraction to escape and find Zelana i also realized i couldn’t leave these people in cages to be sold so i unlocked them all, the security was lacking inside and outside the rooms no guards inside and only 1 outside the door and a lot upstairs and outside I could hear them and look out the window. The demi who told me about Zelana offered her help i accepted we sneaked upstairs, and knocked out the guards and while the rest made their escape some more ran down stairs to get them. while me and the demi searched for Zelana the house wasn’t very big we heard screaming and cursing from up the stair it sounded like Zelana giving hell i bust in and she surrounded by 4 women and 2 guys on the floor clutching their balls i run in knock 4 out and call in the demi from look out to leave and help me carry her she wasn’t in good shape pretty bruised she had black eye and bruised ribs i grabbed Zelana we head back for the door but the other 2 are up and blocking it . thing started to look grim we here a commotion down stair i thinks more guys coming we here more footsteps not knowing whose side they be on holding my breath i started imaging everything that could go wrong depending on who and how many people come through that door. Zelana started trembling & biting her lip drawing blood we held each other close ready to fight to the end the demi gets to fight her fangs and claws bared I thought we were screwed , we were exhausted tired didn’t know how long we were gone for. The women sent the 2 guys to check it out because no one was coming up i hear more screaming I jump i lose all hope then like a.miracle occurs with the sun rising up from behind, the clouds part and day break. Like after a storm the knight bust in through the door out with their swords and magic at the ready, i finally release the breath i was holding i look at Zelana i hug her, i notice she not trembling or biting her lip, then we here familiar voice giving order to the knights as they round up the traffickers and clear out the room that’s when, ruby and Alfred walk in they were a sight for sore eyes they were in shock to see us there.  
i tell demi were safe she drops her guard and we all drop to our knees in exhaustion sight in relief they both rush to hug us i say this royal duty you guys were on I’ll never complain about your royal duties again(cause we had big fight when they couldn’t come to my competition lucky they didn’t.) As they led us out they brief us on their investigation they assigned this a month ago to discover and root out all slave markets in this country it was a test from their mother the queen. Now I know every time they bailed on us and the gang this what they were doing, for betterment of our country and its people. I thought they were just battle for the thrown stuff where the winning was more important than their family i was wrong they went faking excuses to get out of things either. They were following a lead on new magical slave market & contracts, also how to convert criminal contract to a slave. Usually Common career criminal are put under a contract to pay back their debt to society and to prohibit them from doing any harm. The contract doesn’t remove free will unlike this new slave contracts it also has command& punishment seal. Criminal have rights to in our kingdom until they pay their death to society. They can choose to give back or go to prison or go on trial to defend themselves. Slaves don’t have choices or rights. Slavery was outlawed in Aurias 40 years after 1 of the Queen of Regales fell in love with a slave she wanted to set her lover free and not let anyone else in her country have the life he did. There has been told in the black market that there a new spell to convert criminal sentence time to slave labor this conversion of contracts. It’s been used by some as a get out of jail free card they sell themselves to their friend and their friend release them in less time than sentence or immediately after transfer. New contracts involved paper press and skin to skin sealing contract magic. Ruby and Alfred followed them to this location where they found we and we explained what happened and who we suspect was behind it and why. They opened up a new investigation. When we finally arrived home escorted by the knights we were exhausted we both drank healing spring water vial I keep in my lab before going to bed.  
Zelana slept over at my house and missed day of classes but we got royal exemption for extenuating circumstances. I and Zelana didn’t want to be alone after this ordeal. Ruby came back check up on us along with Alfred through the day. Apparently we were gone for hours we came back early the next day. I didn’t tell my mom what happened she was too weak to handles it she has even less energy to do anything these days I can’t risk her health over Cruella. This was top secret royal mission so the incident wasn’t publicized but we did tell the rest of the group they were all upper nobles with a need to know. We had full on discussion on what we would do about cruella from now on and we actively investigated cruella together because she went too far this time this is not school yard prank we could have been abused, killed used as baby maker etc. We don’t even know if she was in on the demi human trafficking or it was just a coincidence. This is when I informed all my royal friends i will not help them in the royal race if i did I would be put in even more danger from cruella and I don’t mind I would fight her but I have my mom to think about. Especially with what i can do i won’t get involved with the crown wars and no backing beyond myself and you guys and that’s not enough.  
The investigation didn’t fall back on cruella she had patsy ready to fall on their sword for her I use my heart removal spell to get information out of him before he died. I was impressed and disgusted furious and more. The demi humans were released and the queen was trying to make negotiation with for their safe return to their country unfortunately the new about demi-human being back on the market will spread like wild fire. There is an official country of demi-human but it’s protected and hidden from the world no one knows where it is. These poacher happened to come upon this group of their academy student from the uniform some of them were wearing on an expedition. According to the demis, this is there graduating class exam to go out survive and come back safe. They come out once every year to see the outside world and there strength, smarts, combat and know how are tested along with how long they can stay out. Demi can’t use magic their all physical abilities times 10 depending on their stage their super strong and durable agile etc. The demis that i met introduced herself as Tink she said she’d like to spend some time in our country to learn our ways and explore our world. She made official request to the queen so some stayed the rest wanted to return home. The location of their return outpost and meeting spot where they can send a.message home. They told the queen she promised to tell her trusted people only and not to record this for future use because outpost are dispensable once used its destroyed and new one is made. The demi selected a leader blue she wrote letter to their queen in their language and it was sent out by queen messenger. This was the beginning of opening talk with the demi race and queen of victory. They had virtual meeting with magical watcher she sent along with the letter. They exchanged basic about their kingdom possible future visit rules restriction etc. once the talks were done there would be an official program made or a public announcement Ruby wanted to create a town where demi and human live in harmony outside both but with access to both kingdom as a relay point. She presented her idea and queen discussed with her advisor voted and liked it. Ruby can start construction after she graduated on her off time from knight duties. The selection process for the town will be voluntary and random the plan will be announced in vague details at ruby’s graduation. She was so happy. I was excited to learn more about demi and I wanted to go to their country and discover new things my science brain at work. I can even make more friends maybe by then my mom will be cured and come with me and I can start a new adventure.  
Tink stayed with us for few month before she returned home we had a lot of fun times together we introduced to the group gave her tour around town in disguise of course all demi when leaving their barrier have a way to disguise themselves it was taken by the traders the queen gave it back to them. She had to report her findings apparently she gone assign to learn everything she can about human and report back this was the only way she could stay along with the other she told us beforehand so it was fine. Tink was fairy race she could fly so her and maleficent got along well racing and trading ideas she was a sweet girl blonde hair petite frame always in green matching her eyes with a heart face. When we bid faire well it was bitter sweet I signed up for the new town project ruby was doing and she said she would to so we would meet again. She also said when I finally came to her home she would find love for me apparently when you enter the demi barrier their true love magic embed in the ground that help you find your soul mate demi. This magic will be in the relay town as well and promotes inter species relationships. She said fairies are amazing at finding others soul mates a unique tattoo magically pressed somewhere on your body there are no consequences if you don’t find them but if you do you will light up the world can have an indescribable feeling of the greatest love imaginable that will fill you up inside for eternity you will also have access to the only shared magic and magic demi can use true love magic. I wanted her to explain more but she said that all she could share about it for now until we meet gain on her land. Fairies main jobs are match making that there proper profession but they are allowed to do anything they want it just that they are naturally made talented at love matching. I laughed and was kind of excited at the prospect of a true love and what species they would be so I was even more excited to see tink again.  
My relationship developed with my mentors and my introverted attitude changed in my 3rd year off school my magic research and sciences classes got an upgrade and I participated in a retreat where we focused on inventing new magic tools and creating new spells also bonding within our community. We slowly opened up and started to trust each over I noticed and interacted with more people but by the end i got along with the adults more especially crystal and Shelby they were my rock during that trip the big sisters I never had. Making sure i was always taken care of and included and not forgotten. I was the precipice of break through with my disease research nobody knew about still except for my mom.  
She was the one who told me to go on this trip because she notice how frustrated and stuck i was ,she thought having some fun opening up making more friends would help and hoping I would open up about my work to my fellow scientist . Because she knew i was gonna spend entire break in my lab trying to find her cure she said a truth to me i could fail, be too late and she would still forgive me because she had already lived most of her life she doesn’t want to be responsible for me wasting mine. I didn’t like it but she knows how to get to me and she knows i wouldn’t cause her worry because that zaps away her time so i went. Low and be hold she was right unfortunately cruella came on this trip as well after her last incident she been real cautious around lately I was glad she pissed so was I put up my shield around my home before I left just in case she tries anything. I left extra fluid bag of my magic for my mom and Emma coming over to watch while am gone so she’ll have extra energy to go into the garden. We were camping on a science research base in the woods I explored outside the fresh air & nice scenery hit the spot.  
While I was enjoying my away time boding with my fellow scientist and teachers. Cruella been sowing doubt into my fellow colleagues creating rumor through a new spell i assume she created. So while it didn’t work on some am assuming those with higher mental capacity it still worked on a lot she was turning the people against me just after we made friend it didn’t work as well on the ones who already like me and disliked cruella. I think this is all her dark element mixed with something else.  
Usually people have dark or light it never together i was the 1st person who had it. i discovered my light ability at this retreat apparently it was latent ability from all rare stones id been using to upgrade my magic power i cultivate for about a week every month. This dark magic spell cruella made brought out the worse in everyone even some of the teachers. I left a closed myself off in my cabin because I didn’t know how to stop it. So I blocked it all out an started working on my disease research i felt like a door just opened for me with my colleagues but now it slowly being closed because although this spell is cruella fault it brings out what already there we had a standoff cruella side against those who weren’t affected and me. Insults were thrown back and forth some shoving I just couldn’t take anymore and left actually i ran away before i heard if anyone defended me and i didn’t want my enemies to see me cry i wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. I finally leave my room in the Middle of the night and take a bath in nearby hot springs i found i start crying while I was soaking then I caught myself and sucked it up and get myself together. Then i started thinking about my work my disease research ideas are flying around my head as I write them using my spell. I continued taking notes in the air then i hear water moving and splashing later i see a large shadow coming my way i though it might be magic beast we are out in the woods on a camp ground beyond the wall. The my queen barriers at home , then I thought “ this could be cruella” and i got mad i had my magic at the ready, then to voices called out i recognize them it was my 2 teachers Shelby and Crystal apparently they over heard my crying and note taking and swam over. when they heard my research and notes i was about to deny it all when they started giving me ideas formulas new hypothesis and the wall that i ran into started to crumble we talked all night they said they were doing their own private research about this disease because members of their family was afflicted i sympathized and i completely forgot about my mistrust and we started collaborating. They wanted their families to be 1st to have the cure and have no restriction which would be hard if it was made public, they had started their research together they were best friend from school. We stayed up the whole night in their cabin. The next morning we went into to breakfast hall together cruella saw that the entire camp were not all affected especially the teacher. They weren’t all against I was relived. Shelby she leading in science community and she owns her own research lab. The 2nd best in the field on cruella side was Shelby older Sister Marcy Shelby the golden child while Marcy the rebel who went off to do her own thing she’s estranged from her family and never looked back. Crystal Aura form normal low born baron family who got recommendation to the academy crystal trying to save her husband Antonio and Shelby trying to save her daughter Jamie. Cruella saw how I was having fun with them and ignoring her spell her and her people so she decided to turn her spell up a notch by increasing the power unfortunately it did not go as she planned the spell used to much dark magic in making host only run on their negative emotions turning them into mindless zombies. They were letting out there worse instincts and desires it was even starting to invade the minds of my new mentors and the unaffected I snapped i was sick and tired and cruella games she was taking anything or anyone else from me. My anger bubbled over and I screamed out i exploded with light magic i didn’t know i had screaming “ that’s enough” it dispersed across the hall touching everyone afflicted they all passed out and the darkness receded. My mentor woke up 1st they saw me I was cackling like a maniac I couldn’t stop laughing the next thing I know i was standing over cruella body with her heart in my hand i don’t remember how i got their just that i felt anger grief lost happiness joy all over what she had done. My mentor said I was shrouded in a cloud of light and dark magic they saw me walks over to cruella levitate her , an stick my hand in her chest and rip her heart out they were too groggy tired and in shock to move. They looked around everyone else was fine and unconscious they checked all their statuses with status magic something they created years ago to monitor diagnose and stabiles a person state. When I think back I remember bits and pieces like walking over to cruella with so much fury leaking off me, how her heart was in one hand and my dark storm magic mixed in another ready to give her hell another element showed its ugly head that day because I was surrounded in a ring of fire ready to destroy her without a trace. Then i heard people calling my name in the distance “Regina stop can you hear me Regina it us” next thing I know I ignore it and was about to wreck cruella heart when i felt someone hugging me from behind i came two out of the shroud it was my mentors there was saying don’t turn into what you hate. Next i heard this voice in my head I dint recognize evil isn’t born it made, next thing am passed out in their arms.  
Then i was surrounded by darkness i was all alone then I get up slowly an start walking and i hear my voice all around me complaining I get mad and walk faster they say “ why me, i didn’t do anything,” a light shown from the distance I pick up the pace i get closer I start seeing shadows of people i recognized them as my friends family and mentors and some colleagues telling me to come home “let’s go “ i stopped running thinking i wanna see them now i summoned all my strength it comes out as my new light magic and it blew away the darkness and i woke up. My vision clear I get up and notice am in Shelby and crystal room ones by the window Shelby crystal had just come inside from checking on the other student’s she’s 1st notice am awake. They rushed to me and hugged me i slowly hugged them back i needed to tell them what happen i was afraid they would not believe me because i had no proof we can’t track magic signatures it hasn’t been invented yet i only had my instincts but they looked quite concerned about so I decided to trust them so i started explain what went down and what cruella did and our history. When i was done, they looked in shocked & disgusted at the behind the scenes kid politics in the academy that had just gotten worse over the years from their time (Cora aria Shelby Marcy crystal were all in school together going through similar things )and as usual the adults are clueless ignorant or choose to be,. When we returned they gave cruella demerits which would result in disciplinary action by the queen because she was in the heiress course she fells out of favor temporarily but that was the best they could do she also can’t participate in any activities for a year and she loses stones. This should teach her lesson she supposed to be a future queen she didn’t think about the damages to other people her subject loyal to her some students personalities were permanently warped because of this. Until a cure is found they will have to get monthly light magic injection that responsibilities falls on cruella as well clean up her own mess. After they explained what will and had already been i was shocked they believed me and took me seriously. They even told me it would be best to keep my 2 new element awakening to myself to protect myself. They were proud of me they’d never met a magician with more than 5 attributes before or read about in 100 years. I agreed i didn’t want extra attention or headache or danger to me and my family. I rested for the last day of camp it was cut short because of the incident before we got back i asked Shelby and crystal if they wanted to be my mentors and help me with my research if we combine resources it will take lesser amount of time to find a cure they agreed and they said that were more than mentors now we saved each other lives saw me cry and each other naked were family sisters i have never had sibling before the closet was Zelana my best friend this feeling that washed over me i couldn’t contain i jumped on them and held them tight and ran off to the teleportation array so they didn’t see me crying i was thinking mom was right i am glad i came.  
Chapter 8 school days

I and my Mother set up annual mother-daughter bonding time every 2 weeks in case the cure didn't come through I am always busy with work my research and she rarely has the energy to spare. Whenever she feels her illness has receded and she feel great those days we've been spending together since my 1st year in the academy we do magic together talk have girls day go shopping, gardening, eating out, cooking and our all-night talk slumber party. My mother has an amazing imagination and imagery when she created weapons her design was always unique she even helped with my invention research sometimes. We sometimes meditate using our nature magic. She even created her own supplements using a plant that created and produces certain nectar and fruit it gives her the nutrients her body needs to keep her quality of life. My mother was known for her green thumb in her family they were famous for it’s before they went into ruin, moms older brother was a prodigy in nature magic apparently he and my mom loved to create new plant species all the time this was one of their last ideas before it happened. My mom took time on these days to tell me about her family and my father's in case something ever happened to her or I got jammed up over her past enemies. We recreated the plant it took a lot of trials and error but we were successful and we named after her brother Alias he, they were both shunned by most of their family and society because the boy was the prodigy. Mom actually said a couple of times he came to visit her i just passed it off as her dreams. He was exiled from the kingdom although he wasn't involved in the scandal he was old enough to take some blame. I once asked my mother what the scandal was she said when I cure her shed tell me I figured it was that serious so I let it be. I used this plant in my treatment plan for mother she wanted it named after her brother it was his work and a way to keep him alive and with her I've and giving her more freedom. I wanted to publicize this creation so all masses could have its use i gave it to queens of darkness at Mistress of Evil Inc. my friend maleficent held the negotiation we sat down with my mother and discussed the term i became a silent partner of the company giving and producing revenue for my house. I put accomplishment under my Mother's name not to draw attention to ourselves. Maleficent Emma and I don't spend a lot of time together these days 1 on 1 because we're all busy and Mission-oriented unless it’s a special occasion or a special day. Emma and my mom are super close don't know why but she always visits. We hang out more in groups these days for lunch dinner or meetings. When we're all free? Emma is good with money she wanted to be my manager along with Mal I hired them in different capacities they get paid via commission. Emma explained my investment and income and what to put my money behind in the market whenever I have a new invention it went straight to a partner for life. Financial advisor maleficent was my negotiator for everything else she knew how to get anything out of anyone I remember watching her negotiate her C to B plus in school to our teacher and even did it again to get out of a test.  
Emma and maleficent grew up as childhood friends they were also friends with the 2nd princess especially with them all having a talent for business. Because Emma out of control magic incident she grew up estranged and hated by her family especially her twin sister (wind& earth magician with average capacity unlike her sister) though she killed their mother. Their grand and aunt were taking care of them. Emma grew closer to maleficent family her mother died when she was 5 her father was a part of Cora's faction he went missing Mal mother as well until she showed up dead with the rest of the faction by the queen of victory. Emma and mal bonded over their loss of mothers and Emma were like 2nd daughter to Mal's father she was adored by. Emma was a shy introverted scared kid and Mal had a chip on her shoulder not understanding why her mother did what she did her beliefs made no sense to her and at that age, it just seemed like she through her family away and that pissed her off. Mal's father Arthur did his best to try to soothe her anger because their family is known for their explosive temper. Unfortunately, she gets that from her mother. Before they met Emma was afraid of her own shadow and was alone mal had so much anger she attacked anyone that ticked her off. One day Emma crying outside she ran away from home got in a fight with her sis Serah and wandered too far out into her backyard in the evening and she ended up crossing over to onto mal property overhearing one of her and her father 1st-grade knockdown drag-out fights she stormed out the house. Once mal was left alone Emma came out she didn't know why but she felt this pull like they 2 sides of the same coin. Mal heard the approach and saw this tiny thing coming the way she was gonna leave but something told her to stay like she was a kindred spirit their magic recognized each other and we realized now there related. Seemed Mal always taking care of Emma soothes her temper she just needed someone to care about. Turn out Emma's mother had an affair with Mal's father when both of them were having trouble with their spouses they were old flames they both were apart of Cora faction. Emma's dad didn't get caught and joined Cruella later years after leaving and coming back. And Mal mom basically left with Cora but was said to be already dead mall and her father didn't know or cared at this point. They both found out because they were childhood friends there were 3 of them apparently my mom was one of them before she left. The started an investigation together their spouse was guilty. They were going to report them but they couldn't because they had children together. Emma's mom wanted a divorce especially when she found out one of her twins wasn't all her husband it's very rare how her twin wasn't from the same father's special kind magic unique to Mal family when they breed they the stronger donor so they take over what already there. They had a huge fight their girls overheard the girl started crying they tried to console them then Emma exploded and freaked out her magic went array her mom calmed her down but died in the process that how her mom died. Emma's mom's name is Mary Margret Serah's father David. 

Mal dream was always to run a business with her friends Ursula she met her at all the social events she was the only royal she could stand. She was also going to buy a clinic for Emma to work in mal always had a feeling she may love business but Emma wants to help people and she believes her abilities are a curse mal didn't she knew on day Emma gift would be needed so although she could be mal financial advisor the girl was amazing with numbers she was a prodigy in math she could calculate the value of anything. Mal decided early on that she would make a place for Emma to feel good about her magic and help people hopeful that would help herself. Emma met Ursula at Mals 14th Birthday they all just clicked she liked water magic and she trying to create beast magic and she was a wiz at business. Mal said she has even more elements but she keeps them under wraps for rainy days.  
maleficent and I got really close during my mom plant sales we would be all hours of the night discussing plans she said I had a good head for a business like 6th sense so from that point on any ideas she had for their company shed always ask for my input and id always ask her about her transformation magic and input on my magic inventions research I would love the ability to fly not by device or invention but by myself as myself. Emma & I got closer after the 1st Cruella incident I gave her a vague idea of my research for disease and she offered me her healing magic a rare type just discovered she 2nd person to have it in her family. The last person was her great grandmother the matriarch. I told her I didn't want information getting out and because she sucks at secrets she said to tell her as little as possible I asked what if am taking advantage of you she said she trusts me were friends and family I actually had earge for her come over and hug me am not the touchy-feely type. The only push back these 3 have in business is may bell and Cruella they have their own business "black & white De'vil" they always get in the way of their profit and sales trying to make problems lucky they have Zelana on legal so it never lasts long. Maybell is a distant cousin of Mal and they always butted heads on everything since they were 6 because the entire family worshipped the ground Mal walked on and she was in her shadow and they argued over whose drawing was the best she was always one of Cruella minions in school causing problems for her and still after graduation like the children they are.  
Graduation was a voted exam decided by the student body a tournament or dungeon dive Alan Emma and I chose dungeon because they said any artifact found we could keep. dungeons are ancient tomb built eons ago where humans and other races use to live regularly and for protection during wars or to hide their history and treasures during  
Zelena chose the tournament she wanted to test herself especially against her sister and to see if her self-defense and sports club activities made a difference.  
The dungeon was amazing it looked so ancient (like Egyptian tombs) we fought a magical beast avoided laid traps and found treasure the dungeon has 20 levels you need to reach level 10 to pass were aiming for 15 it's gonna be awesome Alan found art and cooking spell books new application for his magic  
Zelena had to pass and win 5 battles and she was only allowed 1 loss. she had an easy go of it h her first 2 matches, she's building experience her practice was flowing naturally her training was a success in her eyes I gave her my force field magic spell in case her sister played dirty I hope she’s wins against her.  
We on the other hand encountered some tricky traps Alan learned the magic of this tets especially he got us out of most jams especially after that pitfall with sharp rock waiting at the bottom I wonder if death was an acceptable outcome then I think back no one ever died in the dungeon before that was activated by the false bottom I stepped on we got pretty bruised but we were fine.  
Zelena finally on her last match against Cruella Mal Ruby and Alfred were cheering her on  
unfortunately, Zelana lost her match against her sister it was a close battle so she did another battle and passed the exam she did ask for a rematch Cruella agreed she wanted to live it up a little and embarrass her sister again with her victory too bad for her Zelena won at the lasts minute using one of her cousin's magic swordplay, weapons are allowed and it turns out she was using a restricted spell but instead of exposing her Zelena did the next best thing she beat her at her own game using my unknown spell witch drove her nut because I was responsible for another of her losses force field and ruby swordplay she combined with robin hidden weapon spell she won and Cruella was fuming saying we all ganged up on her I laughed when I heard  
We manage to get up to 13th floor in our expedition but we couldn't go any further exhausted and tired we yielded we brought back plenty of treasures we divided amongst ourselves  
The floor where we found books of the past and history magic time and a eat supply of magic stones success we passed  
Started at dawn ended at dusk  
we had a g blow out party at mal and Emma’s afterward

I had a lot of fun times with my friend over my academy years and it's nice to get out of this cell via my head and think about happier times to stay sane during this isolation I just caught a cold of all things a few days ago they brought me medicine but with these conditions, it's taking longer for me to recover. I won't be healing myself in any way either am going to look as terrible and haggard as possible to show them how I was treated at the trial get myself sympathy and get them looked down upon. The medicine finally kicking outside I looked haggard but inside am fine side effects my site is blurring and everything starts changing first the smells then sight finally the emptiness it’s all fading out and I think am hallucinating. The rust turning into the sweet smell of cakes and pastries bread and soup in turn into ham and turkey the cage turning into my home kitchen the silences turns to sing and the isolation turn to my family and friends. I finally recognize what going on it the first snow of the year the first holiday we spent all together. We use to always celebrate the first snow when I was little me my mom and dad but since his death, we didn't and couldn't afford it either. This would be the first of many more to come. I remember how everyone, they even invited their parents so everyone families could get closer. Turn out mom met her childhood friend from before her family ruin they talked all night as much as they could it was maleficent dad Arthur he visited her quite often over the years I think he always had a crush on my mom but am going to need a clear on the relationship he had with Emma's mom first. We had a huge feast everyone stuffed themselves and took home some leftovers. We played games talks about what we did in school and we even did a gift exchange. I think I cried when the night was over my friends comforted me and didn't ask questions I can't remember everything in detail but I remember the feeling attached to that time. I felt so full and loved my girlfriends slept over while the guys went home with the parents we stayed up all knight talking. I come back to my senses it snowing outside its time to put my plan into action.

Chapter 9

Opening  
Still in my cage going on 2 months now am use to bland food, the little human contact the silence and isolation they put me in an empty prison block to prevent me from having any contact with anyone because it a secret that i am here in first place. My plan will be put into action soon. My personal fairs are in order my mother’s has been moved into hiding one of robin brother studying to be a nurse will administer her the antidote but I have to get to her in time to see if it successful and stabilize her if needed. Then I will explain what is happening i also deployed 2 body guards from my service. My protection and information network was recruited from the slum people who I grew up and trusted who wanted a better life for themselves and their loved ones I hired most I sent to the schools and guilds to get proper training to be of use to me. My home lab tech and nurse for my mom was one of them they were employed since my academy days it was the same person studying to be a nurse he hadn’t decide on what he wanted to do as of yet so he did a lot robin recommended as his smartest brother and one of his merry men from my time I recognized him too it was little Paul he used to be chubby kid now he just long. I officially wrote him a recommendation to the academy for science after cure was finished he was starting next year.  
Honestly find out this was all cruella wasn’t surprising but vexing we haven’t been in any contact for at least 2 years can’t she just leave me alone I understand I indirectly got in her way but she the cause of my mother sickness so she got in mine first. I think she’s been holding a grudge since the final say on graduation we were co valedictorians I won on merit she used her pull because she wasn’t that far behind me. “Your pathetic the only way you could get to my level is by underhanded methods and pulls not actually being better “when I whispered that in her ear after the ceremony she couldn’t eve respond I hoped I smashed her superiority complex. I was surprised at her paled face full of frustration anger and what I wanted to see from the first moment I met her defeat. We got extra awards for our 2 years on the student council as well with Zelana as president and Cruella vice president she didn’t actually run with any drive because she said she didn’t want the job she isn’t that interested in being a small time queen and she doesn’t need practice either. She the kind of person who can’t cater to others needs if it doesn’t benefit her more than what she’s putting in and she still had her big time research projects this is just for merit and awards at graduation she said. She and Zelana had a private conversation about everything that would happen after the election they discussed the rest of the year. Zelana told me how she acted and what she said Cruella was up on her high horse said she’ll do what she supposed to do nothing more or less. So Zelana didn’t count on her and she was a great president that does for her students. It kind of baffles me how civil cruella can be with Zelana who she hates and indifferent towards but when it come to me all bet are off cause I shattered her life. She told me once if I was never born all my achievement would be hers and I told her “no they wouldn’t you’d be the same and someone else would eventually come along and be better then you at something cause you’re not great at everything and you’d act the same way you’re the problem cruella not anybody else you’ ’They both appointed the rest of the members of the council I was the treasurer both years along with Emma as the secretary cruella hired the rest.  
At graduation ruby, mal, and Alfred came back to watch us get our commendations. I exchanged my merits for a rank increase, magic stone and money I got a lot merit for my research valedictorian place and student council I never wanted to run for any president or vice in any club because i don’t like being a leader sometimes in charge but it involves too much extra work and you’re responsible for people. We got our pick of jobs because a lot came out to recruit us at the job fair after the ceremony. Zelana joined the literature guild and law started as a lawyer and was promoted to speaker of the assembly. The assemble use to be A royal congressional of noble houses and for the last couple of years commoner representatives have joined. Cruella and I were made Royal magic scientist and joined many guilds. I and cruella have only interacted over the years at science conferences where all science related colleague come to share and comment on your colleagues work. It was seem she hadn’t forgotten about like I have her out of site out of mind. It seems i made too much of an impression on her in our school days. Well that enough reminiscing about my past, I’ve already figured out how i am going to get out of here and my peaceful days are now over it time to deal with the present and stop looking back in the past. Cruella will rue the day she messed with me am gonna rip her heart out when this is all said and done and no one gonna stop me.  
Part 1 finish  
Part2 Chapter 10  
I was crying, bleeding, exhausted, and I could even hear my own wee-zing am assuming the people chasing after me are from Cruella camp I thought "I have to escape they won't leave me alive" robin lead half of the assassin away so he won't be back until he gets rid of them one way or another. I refused help from my other friend because I refuse to implicate any of them and make them possible targets. The trial wasn't a total failure or success but this a strategic retreat in my book.  
I continue running, I even started thinking am gonna use my transportation like magic but I was low on mana I should have instantly used it once I entered the forest surrounding the kingdom.  
or something because I don't have the stamina for this.  
Am running as fast as l can my magic isn't stable right now but I have my force field amulet to protect me from oncoming attacks and to prevent serious injury. If I get cornered I won't be returned to the courthouse although I was released on my own reconnaissance as soon as I left the city limits these people were after me and if they catch me am dead.  
I've been running for hours now my magic became unstable a while ago am just running fumes now  
I have a hidden cabin in the wood installed with an underground bunker for necessities and a lab. that's where mother was station until I could get to her my home away from home secret hideout it is under camouflage and force field that only allows access to select few open to a magic word or blood magic of the caster and their family. No else knows about it I built it as a recovery center for mother once she was cured as a cation gift all for her to recuperate surrounded by the nature she loves.  
I was excited and desperate at the beginning of this journey to see her now am just desperate I have been running for my life am still running to get into my family arms. I hope she's waiting for me at the door like she was expecting me all along like she uses to do when I was in basic school or when I went out to play when I was a kid.

Oomph hacking and coughing on dirt and mud face-first into the ground.  
I trip over a tree stump while running my ankle sprained I don't see anyone behind me. I drag myself inside a tree trunk and to catch myself exhaustion takes over and I pass out. I wake up about 3 hours; later It has rained all night being cold not enough energy to make a fire hungry and still tired but my magic reserved is coming back. I sit up off the trunk ground and think about what led up to this moment I always seem to end up in a situation that requires contemplation to figure out where am going, it's really annoying I wanted to scream if I could but I didn't know where the enemy was and if I lost him how long it would take them to catch up.

Chapter 11  
The trial went as such  
The door opens I hear footsteps the sound reverberates off the cell walls become louder as they come closer I look up the same guards that put me in here came back to get me I have memorized all of their faces for my revenge. they say" it's time for trial get up let's go"  
They come to retrieve me from my cell they try to clean me up and give me potions to improve my image I refuse they try to force me and one raise his hand to hit me I another guard calls out an says "we can't make her look any worse leave it to go" they drag me down a long hallway. I remember the 1st report I got was where I was located I look around this is the royal assemble building I just came from holding cells. I go over my plan and what am gonna say over and over again in my head it feels like this hallway goes on forever and that's I've been walking it for a long time the hallway has walls and a brown ceiling it fascinated me because I've been in darkness for such a long time anything with light and color is a beauty and this is amazing. I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel we walk through the door and am shoved through it they were holding me up all the way here I was pretending that my muscle had atrophied when I have actually been training them and am just a little tired. There were gasp and whisper at my state and appearance saying what kind of treatment I went through with no trial to whisper and gossip went on and got louder. I paid off some small-time officials to run rampant with Cruella innuendos that she put me in a 9x10 inch cell for over 2 months without a proper meal every day with access to the outside world and no sunlight. With my appearance even tortured was brought up without me lifting a finger. When I first entered I remember being blinded by the light it takes a while for my eyes to adjust and I see the royal assembly for the 1st time it even greater than Zelana and Alfred described I lift myself and drag myself over to the podium imagine what I see. A desk to the right and a huge podium in front of me surrounding me circular or curve form was another member of the assembly has 15 rows 4 columns and when I look up their beautiful mural probably made with art magic it beautiful. almost started crying this isn't how I wanted to finally come to the house of assembly.

TRIAL  
The royal assemble is one of the largest buildings in the Aurias it builds like a coliseum but it's interior included a skylight with rows stretching as long as they can see with council members from commoner representative, guild masters, royalty nobles, tc. each has a vote royalty each worth 2, the Queen of Regal is the Judge this means any mainly royal family members who have been promoted to judge status from the law guild. There are back and front entrances with a hallway that lead to secret rooms for a private meeting for either side. The dungeons for holding until the trial is below ground with a special door for transportation. Once you enter the inner room podium in the middle you go up to speak usually royal speaker station. There are 4 rows behind each side defense vs. prosecutor it's their support behind them. the podium in the middle is for whoever talking or being questioned. For the defense and prosecution. I've never been inside only outside when Alfred and Zelana showed me where they work. The assembly only for authorized personnel important talk and document reside inside. Right before the trial, a letter was given to Alfred from the queen promoting him to royal treasure and advisor once he's ready to leave the speaker position he got a recommendation from the math and physics guild for is exemplary work he founded a new formula physics and new math equations for learning and spell casting. He was the one I asked to help with constructing the right dosage for the cure. Unfortunately, Emma couldn't help she's good at numbers but only when it involves money it a Trial begins  
The judge bangs the gavel trying to get the court to silence but then Right before the trial began the church busted into the gallery silencing everyone I smile my dominoes are falling perfectly I had sent a vial of my cure to them, there the religion of Aurias second in power only to the royal family with power and influence it's called the light of faith church with it consisting of lower green robes apprentices no class discrimination allowed since the last purge they had during the infiltration by Cora spies.  
The yellow rob priest provides basic services inside and outside the church as outreach. The Heads of the faith are the high priest there can only be 4 at a time with the highest assembled  
ng the priest of light the church's power is equal to the royal family in most cases and entirely independent of government. Parts of the church were helping during Cora time 2 years later they had their last purge removing all her compatriots the investigation took time especially with the new spell that was made to root out evil and ill intent. There were several infiltrators and loyalist accustoms to the old ways with ill intent in pledging their lives to the faith the now the church is fully unbiased and good with no ulterior motive faith for the betterment of other and it country the faith was built on this faith was born during the demolition wars demi vs. humans this was called the Carnal Age. The church came out during this time and brokered peace between the two sides separating them into their two corners the only form of communication with the other races over the years was the light faith. the church believes that light and holy magic is the cornerstone of the good in the world and all who are blessed with being ordered to do good with it held to a higher standard because the person who founded the church uses both holy and light magic to stop the war it was as if a shroud of darkness had been lifted.  
the 4 heads the high priest came to the trial, the priest of light isn't allowed to leave his cathedral the prioritize his safety being the strongest light magician of or time the faith worship light magic but doesn't condemn dark magic. There is 1 giant cathedral everyone attends for mass, etc.  
They came in and used their power to hold the trial off for few days I rejected this offer they came for my benefit and because I helped them but I had a plan they understood and we continued. They sit behind me as my backup and insurance and deterrent in my corner for the defense on my side I could see Cruella up in the stand grinding her teeth the pressure was on and it's all going according to plan. Settles gesture not to tip our hand  
Chapter 12

Trail resumes  
Prosecution starts with listing the charges they brought up against me they accuse me of trying to wipe out all citizens afflicted with the draining that in fact, MY cure was a ploy they presented evidence that they stole from my labs, they collected from their spy they sent to break in and tamper and change my research into a poison, it wasn't a bad play too bad I was prepared for all eventualities. The medicine can turn into poison by using too much or just small chemical formula being change. But my lawyer Zelena objected I had a witness the church they withdrew that claim and didn't have the balls to besmirch the church. I pleaded not guilty Zelana presented a copy of the original chemical formula to be looked at by 3rd party scientist unrelated to either side I also had proof that my lab was broken into so that created reasonable doubt. The info I gave to my familiar Gary during the escape showing the tampered paper vs the original.  
This scientist's family was taken by Cruella they were being blackmailed by Cruella playbook right in the middle of her statement her family walked in and she sang like a canary but refused to implicate Cruella. I expected as much I need to remove Cruella's power so all her enemies could smell blood in the water and eat her alive. Once her castle starts falling all the rats will run out. Zelena called ruby (royal) and mal (company head) as character witnesses and use my mother's illness as a way to say I won't leave and abandon her and this was all to cure her. Zelena did use her medical records nurse and doctor involved in her treatment.  
saying I would never do that they haven't started using the cure yet and I cant present my mother and mentors family as evidence they'd become a target and I need them for later the church said they will provide evidence once they use my cure at this point we are at a stalemate the judge previous queen called the court to order. Unfortunately, that's as far as the trial can go or I will allow it to go am going to destroy Cruella before its back in session.  
The trial went into recess until the church provides proof of cure results. I was about to be released on my own merits when all of sudden the prosecution objects and hands over a paper to the judge with my passed sin and magic ability it also says am guilty and should be remanded into custody because I am a danger to society and the royal family. The gallery was on pins a needles suspense waiting for the ruling silence lingered until the judge asked Zelana to approach she read the document and ask for a release on the count of inhumane treatment and ask me to stand up the judge ask me to show the court my injuries I did gallery erupted in objection saying I should be released I even added a stumble some coughs of blood to make it realistic. Some immediate some felt sorry pity guilt and others just wanted to save face of the assemble either way the judge overruled the prosecution objection to release. they try to come back with a rebuttal on how I am one best magician in the country and the damages I could inflict if guilty could be astronomical if allowed to leave I could burn the world down then the judge says"she's not in any state to do anything but rest in her own bed surrounded by her family and well if this is how we treat our fined our country has a long way to go then I thought court dismissed". I could see Cruella face she looked furious and scared at the same time I also broke character and burst out laughing. I put my plan B into work they must have known id be prepared to win or lose either way they couldn't trust that they'd win so they needed to kill me now especially how they have no control over random variable the church they can't get rid of them or bribe them to their side so once the evidence comes in their done for lying to the court false charges inhumane treatment and wasting the court time and money. Zelena handed me a holy recovery potion once out of site she got it from the church who are blessed with holy magic higher grade light magic and is evolved once your faith is maximized. I hugged my friend and reminded them of the meetup couple of days from now. I was excited to see my mom hopin the cure works right I was in a hurry to make sure. They gave me a ring with supplies and me and robin left. We got ambush a couple of hours outside the city robin led half of them away while I tried to defeat and lose the rest. I was able to get a close look at one of the assassins all decked in black with no insignia or identifiable marker but they are were covered in dark magic it very familiar from the science camp I went to I knew it was Cruella. I've been developing my sense to automatically identify her magic over the years just in case A warning to save my life in a bind.  
Chapter 13

I pass out in the woods and I awaken to the sun shining down on my face I crawl out from the tree and start walking I don’t have a lot of energy left my excitement from last night has withered along with my adrenaline. It begins to sprinkle the forest look beautiful it is glistening in my eyes the morning due especially in contrast from my dull cell and in shock, he sun glistens over the entire forest leaves trees vines flowers the ground a mess muddy I almost slip but I catch myself and pick up the pace. All I can hear is the sound of lightly falling rain hitting everything around me I also hear birds chirping along with a light wind tickling my ears. I stop because I recognize a marker I put on a tree when I 1st found this abandoned cabin, I fixed it up myself using magic some of my friends helped out. I come upon a puddle and see myself in the reflection my eyes were like a dead fish red and puffy from crying and exhaustion some light had returned but the bags were there I also bruised blood-stained and cover in the mud with torn clothes covered in cuts and bruises. The fact that I was able to make it to the marker in this condition is a miracle luckily I didn’t change my clothes and the training in that cell came in handy. I take a short cut through some bushes I finally arrive at the cabin  
I part the bushes and relief just washed over me I can see the cabin ahead as I walk closer and I come up to a sight for sore eyes my mother doing her meditative plant magic in the garden in front of the house she looked so luminesce and alive like mother natures with plant surrounding her flowers blooming on all sides vines in circling and a green aura emitting from all around there are even animals gathering all around, it was a memorizing site I didn't even notice the rain had stopped the sun was peeking out from the horizon. I pick up the pace and stumbled a couple of times I caught my second wind and started running towards her she hears my footsteps I see the moment she opens her eyes and sees me off in the distance she tries to get up as fast as possible and stumbles I jump right in time to catch her and I launch myself into her arms and I bawl out crying as she wraps her arms around me as tight as she could her arms were so small was holding up her weight because she barely had any. She starts complaining about my state muddy blood start asking if I was okay what happened she put my face in her hand wipes away and picks the dirt, grime, and leaves off my face and hair. My throat soar “ I’ll explain all to you later I just wanna stay here in this moment for a bit, mom I’ve dreamt of this moment for years” I whispered in her ear it worked the cure worked mom I did it” she replied “ I always knew you could I had faith in my girl”  
I carry my mom up to the cabin I sit her down on the porch so we could finish watching the sunrise and I could check her vitals using status magic. But she starts seizing all of sudden her organ needs time to readjust to full working order I give her some of my magic she stabilizes. Ill haft to tell the church and my mentor that they’ll have to do the same for their patients’ it may change per person I was glad I arrived when I did. Her condition stable status fine we talk for hours. Her recovery is ongoing her strength no longer being continuously removed she’ll be able to be at full power soon enough it’ll take a couple of months luckily her treatment was always up to date and on time she was in her best condition to receive the cure which needs to be established first.  
Whoever in takes the cure needed to be stabilized and in good enough health before administering it or the recovery process will take too long. Normal recovery time is directly proportional to the years sick to the how long you’ll spend in recovery. When first administered you go into a coma for day to week while your body repair and reconstitutes itself. this restores to e bale to hold the same amount of they could before they were sick with the draining I get her inside I asked Paula the aid I hired to take care of my mom years ago to administer the cure, it flushes the draining out of your system and cure overloads the body making the disease obsolete. It leaves the body in any excretion natural or magical.  
Once they wake up the body will take time regaining all of its life essence and magic capacity lost over the disease period.  
I dismiss Paula robin will pick her up later and sat by my mother's side she apparently finally had the energy to move and stand on her today. She was finally able to use her nature magic and meditated all yesterday afternoon and a while before I showed up. I could basically see it me coming home to the sight of her shrouded in her nature magic calm alive her getting it color back her regaining it shine her bones and teeth are strengthen it’s a miracle I should contact my mentors on my progress and finding and ask if it worked on their loved ones.

Chapter 14

I sat down with mom and finally told her everything that’s been going on it took her a minute to process it all once she did she asked if I needed her help. a warm smile appeared on my face. She said she’d craft me the finest weapon she could I told her to hold off until she’s' At full strength at least with her magic. She said “I will always be behind you in whatever you decide to do “ We had some time until everyone arrived so we caught up she then told me about her difficulties growing up it was always a taboo subject in our house she never spoke of her family ruin so I didn’t know much about her life before it. I was a little hopeless because I wanted my plan to have 100% good outcome and I was a little disappointed I was starting to lose faith a little so that’s when she decided to tell me about her childhood her family and friends. Mom was branch family of the royals my mom was heiress to her mother dukedom she’d been in training for years at first she just wanted to be a weapons smith in the guild but her mother made a deal with her she could do what she wants and have her family support if she inherited the seat mom agreed. From how mom described her grandma Maria was a reasonable loving and a caregiver especially with her Dad he died from the draining and her mom did the best she could she felt like she failed him and she closed herself off for a while. She went from compassionate to strict personality overnight luckily her values didn't change she valued open communication and only recognize effort and talent which why she loved my uncle he was a genius wasn’t arrogant always tried his best he wanted to be a world-renowned doctor our family was amazing and it was headed to greatness. Unfortunately, great grandmother was still bitter about her loss of the throne to her younger sister she plotted a cue, it failed and she implicated the entire family with her folly  
Mom had just started in the academies and her two childhood friends were right behind her. They met when mom argued with grandma about being the heiress she hadn’t told grandma about her newfound passion of smithery she was afraid she wouldn’t approve. Grandma was always a role model for mom she has the highest ranking in the military and royal advisor. Mom grew up around the military she found her passion for smithery while browsing the armory one day she got lost inside her mom's military base when she was 8. Her newfound friends they both found her and brought her back to her mom it was the 1st time mom saw grandma cry she burst into tears in her arms as well telling her everything. The boy names were Arthur he looked dark knight to mom it was love at first sight and the girl Mary Margret next to him could be described as a loan sunflower on a hill surrounded by large blue skylight breeze and a field of multi-colored flowers but standing out anyway they both dazzled to mom being her savior made them, even more, this was their first meeting. Mom said she was afraid of the dark back then and she got lost in the base. she fell and tripped and bruised her ankle couldn't walk she dragged her self over to a closet and started bawling she stopped and whispered in a small voice "someone please help me" this tallboy burst into the room and came from nowhere open the door he was like a shadow knight and behind him came little light cute as a bunny he wiped moms tears away and picked her up and said "your mom looking for you" my mom wrapped her arm around him as he walked her down the hall the little girl made funny faces making mom laugh and cheer up mom said you’re like a fairy or princess and the boy was a dark knight she kissed him on the cheek and hugged Mary she then said I"ll find you next time and left in her mother arms.  
My mom at that time said they were straight out of a fairytale hansom night and del kit but amazing princess it was like a dream they’ve been inseparable since. Mary and mom were really close like sisters she always took care of Mary she was actually the 1st weapon she actually made were for her to keep her safe a bracelet magic shield Mary always had a weak constitution and she easily bullied she always fought back but wasn't always successful because everyone knew of her constitution and took cheap shots but me an Arthur always looked out for her.  
As they grew mom realized her love would always be unrequited Mary and Arthur got together 1st year in school she didn’t even realize she lost her chance to confess. Mom found out years later when Mal father came to visit Arthur confessed he had a crush on her too it was all bad timing but he been visiting mom since I and Mal became a friend over the years. I’ll have to have a talk with him about his intentions soon enough Mal too with mom. They seemed like star crossed lovers to me because whenever they were single something always got in the way of them being together bad timing. an example is when he broke up with Mary and find mom. She had dad. Mary fell in love with his twin brother David when they broke up. they stayed together and got married and had Emma and her sister Arthur went into an arranged marriage because he didn’t have anyone he wanted to marry who was available but because of his status he needed to and he wanted kids. They both had an affair with each other because both of their spouses lost their way and they slipped into what was familiar. I told mom all I knew about Emma mom and mal dad she said she’s gonna need some time to process it all and rest we both went to bed together I haven’t slept with her since I was a kid when she was in the clinic. She then finished the story in bed about her family ruin “My brother was crucial role in my grandmother plans but he didn’t know what he was doing he just trusted the wrong family member and that’s what got him almost executed but he escaped and was exiled instead most don’t know he’s still alive. Grand Mother was imprisoned. She was happy father was spared this humiliation and curse because he was too soft-hearted and wouldn’t be able to handle it. Father had died when mom was 5. Grandmother and her subordinates and most of my cousin who was all on her side were executed mom I was degraded and left in an orphanage in the slums because she was too young to be at fault she was going to keep her title and be a ward of the state but with so many in the family participating the current queen Aqua Opelia she had no mercy or choice she made it known for her reign this would never be tolerated she despises selfishness and betrayal. She said no one is above the law and sparing their lived was enough the remainder of the family scattered in out and all over the kingdom. Mom's friends pleaded for leniency on the condition of no contact or help before adulthood. This explained why mom liked Mal and Emma the most she reminded them of her friends. Mom was stilled baffled by the reason Arthur and Mary broke up in the 1st place turns out his brother been crushing on her same way mom was on Arthur he instigated a fight using that switcheroo, then swooped in like some hero to clean up his own mess. David never let her go until he got caught up in the wrong crowd the royal race years later. Arthur found out about it and talked it over with Mary they both agreed their time was up and she kind of liked that David went through all that trouble just to be with her. My mom left them somewhere middle of all this her family was found of treason. A many came to visit mom a few months ago she never told me who it was turned out it was her brother who came to visit her he explained what happened to him how he escaped and was recruited by the crown princess the current queen now and was pardon but was not allowed outside for his and his sister sake and protection their still consider enemies of the kingdom until announced otherwise. He also told her grandma just started living with him in secret she was released. She was pardoned years later she served most of her sentence with good behavior  
Because investigation shows she had no involvement in her mother's crimes and that great grandma actually turned her spy network against her but she was still held responsible. After all, she was the matriarch of her family. She was also blessed because of her son's pleading and merits over the years she was granted free rain outside during my academy days. It'll be announced soon their family has been forgiven. Mom suggested using her connection to help me now I had mixed emotions astonished confused angry she didn’t tell me sooner but was excited at new prospects he could be the whisper in her majesties ear to sway her to us or at least against Cruella. My uncle is now ace in the whole if all else fails or if it all goes well a cherry on top and an ace up my sleeve for another day. We fell asleep when she was done.  
last

The battle started the last stance chapter 15  
My mentor showed up 1st in disguise because no one knew of their involvement and for their families' sake, it was going to stay that way until this is all done. Their hidden cards not put into play and yet they’re here because they want to help. They met my mom they told me how the cure worked that all their hard work was a success I was worried that I was bias or un-intentionally made a cure specific to my mother's strain luckily it wasn’t and my mentor came along when they did. They got my message about their status and recovery process as well. They talked and gushed about my career until everyone else arrived. How I’d helped and impacted their lives also how were all like family now I kind of shed a tear. The gang showed up 1 by 1 some are disguise other in the shadows all to avoid suspicion and discovery. They left at night and have other covering for them to not raise concerns.

We started discussing what we would do ruby offered her new magic knights as help it was a project she was working on to combine martial art skill with magic and how to apply it to all forms of combat and weapons. It wasn’t officially announced and publicized yet but they could still be of use. she has been making this team since graduation so there have been seeds planted by others over the years for combining magic with fighting skills but none have been implemented and trained strictly in these studies she was going to make this her project that put over the top to the queen of Regal crown race. But she said family comes 1st. She comes from a very loving household raised by her grandparent her mother was too busy they were sweetest she has cherished her and her sisters and cousins. Family has always been important to her ever since I met her. I told her to teach us the skill most compatible with each of us fighting but don’t involve more people they could die trying to help us or worse mass causalities collateral damage Cruella won’t care. I also said we could use them in and official capacity like a debut so it won't appear to be personal. This was I wasn't indebted to so many especially family they won't see that way but I will. . I offered one of the churches new discoveries they found a chasm under their church that produced rare and irregular magic stones that multiply ones power i asked them for bag full I'll collect once I’ve recovered and the plans set. Mother objected they said i can’t because am to recognizable right now my mentors offered to do it. We started making preparation to fight incase this turned into a small war. I started explained my thought process and everyone chimed in with ideas and draw backs. We will infiltrate cruella homes labs across the country make coordinated strike removing her drones by nonlethal force no killing that will just make us criminal and fit into her narrative and just as bad as she is. We will also collect evidence to sink her from all her allies and residences removing and destroying anything that could help her. Unfortunately Cruella won’t go down without a fight so I might have to use lethal force but I was ready for it I made it very clear she’s mine no one else can handle her and not get burned but me she came after me am going to annialate and slaughter her everything . We will go over all evidence we collected while i was in prison and combine it with what we find and bury her faction in the ground when were done they’ll only be ashes left. It’ll be Cora faction execution all over again. That should get her scared antsy and she'll make a mistake that will land her in my lap. The trial created a stalemate and put up a wall to separate me and cruella side were going to smashed it to pieces nothing will be left to protect her but rubble. Cruella probably has safe guards in every place protecting all research and her people keeping them in check that’s how we identify all of them. We won’t even need to disprove all her alleged claims against me once all her crimes are exposed her just appear like a monkey slinging poop. Her word will mean nothing it'll fall on deaf ears to all meaning her status will lose meaning.  
She was already in suspicion because my reputation was stellar before this all happened  
too fast for anyone liking my inner circle is remarkable am surrounded by family and friend who are the best of the best their all not stupid enough not to notice I was doing all these thing under their noses this will appear as if cruella trying to insult the generation the queen raised and indirectly her. She even chose me as an advisor and she won’t question her own intelligence. That will put me over the top cruella didn’t know about my royal advisor promotion and it coming back to bite her in the ass. This will put her in the queen bad side.  
We composed teams to search all of cruella her subordinates and allies estates using ruby and her magic knights as 1st line of defense to arrest all her coconspirators using the army full force knocking down doors Zelana got permission and the documents approved Alfred constructed documents that they presented to all arrested and left behind and collected evidence from all their homes someone always stayed behind to explain it all to the loved one unaware like Zelana. While Emma Robin & Mal tied up their escape roots and money so they had nowhere to run too and caught any stragglers.  
Chapter 16  
Everything tumbled like a stack of bricks or dominoes all falling into to place I watched over it all watching and listening in case they needed back up. Instant messaging system Ursula gave to us she gave us trial access for this mission created it works via magic any kind and the magic pillar erected around the kingdom. This is how we stayed in contact with each other. Everyone was nicely prepared and ready especially with a boost in power everyone got from the stones from the church we spent a couple of days cultivating to increase strength as much as possible for any outcome. all allies of Cruella have left them either being captured or turned, her money being removed so she has no funds to escape with meaning she would have to come back and look for a high-value item to take and sell. she should only have her servant slave at her side now he will turn on his own once he sees a way out form his miserable existence. she has a small force protecting her so there will be a fight. This all took a couple of days we pretended to calm down as to lure Cruella out of hiding because interrogation wasn't working.  
This was taking too long and I was getting fed up I wanted to throw the book at them all. I could at least respect the ones that stayed loyal the turned ones are snakes unless they're under her spell.  
We kept explaining to them all the situation they were in but there was all blind robot some wavered when we mentioned their loved one I notice a symbol flashed in their eyes a royal magic symbol that's when I realized Cruella must have used premature royal spell in combination with her own I looked through her lab notes and found it loyalty. It's unstable for the Victims because Cruella hasn't been crowned queen yet she used her incomplete royal magic it's harming the spell she combined it with because it's incomplete the spell isn't eternal so it doesn't last long but the closer you are to the caster the more potent the spell her royal magic isn't complete or stable meaning not safe combining with a charm spell using dar magic its a perfect storm everything going wrong but its also all going right.

Cruella crafted a spell called loyalty depending on the degree of casting it can go from charm to obsession that's how she keeps most of her people in line with her trust issues it no surprise if I don't get her she has a powder keg on her side with all her subordinates ready to rampage at all times especially that kid always by her side will burst at any moment but he's not under her spell but his pent up resentment and feeling about to explode and it will be the downfall of her own making. I found him on 1st day of our plan and instead of capturing him I released him from her contract and let him go as the final trump card I offered him a haven he refused I then whispered in his ears everything he already knew if I don't get Cruella he will and I'll be satisfied with that she was way worse to him. Some of her nobles started catching on to their fellow's weird behavior and using their own personal spies they found out about the spell charm, it seems the spell doesn't require permission so she can cast it on anyone but she only needs to use on a few of the leaders and they'll control their sheep. she focused on those she knows will dessert her if a better prospect comes along. Its a simple touch spell to keep them in line and by her side no matter what she does whether against their interest, family, etc. they have complete blind faith and loyalty that's the spell, of course, is fueled by her dark magic. it's very close to the spell she used on the camping trip. She must have developed it meaning it can be broken by overwhelming love light and holy magic maybe healing as well. The spell doesn't work on people who don't feel at least applicable to the caster. So I gathered their loved ones and use my light magic I even asked the church for some of their people just in case I wasn't successful h. Most of their minds were cleared once they came out of their fog we explained to the situation as a group they all defected to our side some for safety, others revenge the reason didn't matter we got more information on Cruella plans especially her escape route to get to Cora and information on Borus to remove Cora in the future. We even got some info on her hideout search parties went out.  
The spell is perpetual as long as the person has mana and it lessens farther you are from the caster and gets stronger (on-off dormant)when closer. all the people we liberated explained how it felt to be under the spell it was as if Cruella was their everything and what she wanted was what they wanted she was the most important thing to them even from far away it felt like the underlying subliminal message they should keep in mind or adhere to when their loyalty increase to obsession once in her presence but because do not harm master act she embedded in the spell she was safe relatively speaking. Apparently, there were some kidnappings, and unnecessary things were done to her because they always wanted to please her she was furious at the side effect or symptoms and concerned for years. she decided to release the more radical ones and the ones she tricked into helping and to use as little magic as possible in the spell to work but not to overboard making it less potent to avoid problems going forward but it wasn't 100%. There were ones under the spell too long and needed long-term treatment for their madness before they went completely insane the church took them in for treatment. I assume after a long period of time and distance from Cruella and a close up with their family and loved ones they'll make a full recovery and be healed

I had just heard from ruby they found Cruella hiding place I came via teleport. . Luckily because of our quick strategy, Cruella had no time to come back she couldn't even reorganize because we were ripping up her faction from the roots. She didn't have enough time between the trials and recess, especially after we only took a few days to mount a counter-attack. we moved to fast this was a part of my plan as well, don't give her time to breathe. Which is probably why she's scurrying around like a rat in this hobble she wouldn't be caught dead in if not for her survival. I bust down the down all the doors using wind magic and set the place ablaze I surround the hovel I refuse to chase after her she's have gonna come and meet me or rather run right to me. I'll lure her out, myself I waited patiently she came tumbling out the house before it went completely up in smoke I laughed she's in the far off in the slums, in the wood of all things she hates I say " you pretentious bitch" under my breath but this was a smart hideaway because I wouldn't have look for her here. Cruella gets up and looks at me still with fire in her eyes ready to fight thinking she can still come out on top.  
Chapter 17

I finally come face to face with Cruella she gets up dust herself off I tell everyone to stand back and not to interfere I knew she was gonna bait me into a 1 on1 and am fine with that. we fight we through spells after spells, throw in some combat ruby and robin taught me because I've always wanted to beat her up with my bare hands black and blue for the world and me to see. We go back forth she tries to escape I put up a shield around us saying "their only one way out" she is an exceptional magician she'd be even better if she had just left me alone. I tell her that she starts monologing about how she was always supposed to better than me but no one ever acknowledged it saying she was always in my shadow I cast they just pitied her always 2nd place a royal 2nd to a new noble former commoner. she included my no care attitude that made her feel small significant in my eyes I was getting all this praise and I wasn't even trying or caring and this made her hate me even more like she was just a bug or annoying nuisance buzzing around my head. she said whenever we met eyes she always saw the fire in her eyes reflected back at her but overall the actual competition against her nothing was in mine when I looked at her. She went on about how it was supposed to be the other way around but no matter how hard she tried she hardly ever beat me and trying to forget me never worked I was always in her line of sight or rearview with my accomplishment so she decided she would just remove be entirely from the equation. I started getting angry furious livid because my fire magic was out of control because her reasoning was so pathetic to me that was all her personal problem "god dammit" I screamed my magic increased with my emotions and I had her on the ropes in a chokehold I started screaming with so much fury in my voice "that the reason you did all this you stupid bitch if you'd get over yourself and left me alone everything would be fine your right I didn't care about you in the slightest back then ha I was hardly even trying to compete with you most times you were nuisance I had my goal and no one was going to stop me for achieving it especially not you with your interchangeable inferiority and superiority complexes" she was on her knees no I dropped her fed up with it all. she then flipped personalities on me I thought she was going to harp on the fact she was trying her best and I wasn't and I still won as soon as I said it I saw a change in her eyes I can't believe this is the result. at my feet she started begging for mercy she pleading, bribing, I don't respond she gets desperate and a little cocky she sees her subordinates outside and ask for help she hasn't realized that her spell been lifted. So am sure she's waiting for them to stab me in the back. her pompous attitude rears its ugly head She starts listing off her allies and relies on her status as a royal to deter me from killing her. She starts ranting about how she will get ways with this and how she covered I finally get annoyed enough to burst her bubble and tell her I lifted her spell and the queen already aware I sent word once I new of your location. She drop-dead silent she then looks out at her subordinates again and the look I've been waiting for washed over her face 1st defeat she realizes her situation then despair comes after knowing shes done for. I start explaining her situation to her as my smile grows hers sinks. I tell her I lifted most of her loyalty spells, removed her money, escape roots, and insurance policies with Borus Cora will be done for soon enough. She mentions her lovely manservant I respond saying you mean the one you treated like utter trash and pushed into a slave contract she looked shocked I knew. I said " I saw him earlier today turns out he did love you but now that's your spell and contract gone that love turned to hate you know what that means she finally burst into tears and curls up into fettle position on the ground her screams echoed in the dome music to my ears relief and satisfaction washes over me it's almost over. I ask for any last words she attacks desperately hoping I would put her out of her misery with a quick death but I don't take the bait she gonna suffer and get what she deserves I want her to sit in endless suffering for what she put me and my family through. I cast a nightmare spell where it re-enacts the worst moment of her life for eternity on repeat in a forever slumber maleficent made the spell for me I adjusted it to a nightmare it won't activate until after her trial and confession. I levitate her in the air halfway thought her attack and reach into her chest and pulled out her heart, I squeezed for a while and watched her thrashed around in agony before I finally cast the spell on it.  
I stop squeezing because a message arrives via carrier pigeon. She then started laughing the temperature dropped a sinking feeling came over me and a foreboding atmosphere settled.  
I can't read the letter only she can a sinking feeling washes over me and I ask her she finally gets to her feet unsteady she leans over and says "I'd say you shouldn't be alarmed but I'd be lying darling"  
Chapter 18 end

then I put on my best-composed face and said “WHAT”, she kept laughing and I screamed at her “WHATTT” she said the words that I dreaded my entire life I have your mother my heart dropped and I started whaling on her asking “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE” this repeated for a while “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WHERE IS SHE “ she finally responded when looked like id kill her with my bare hands she started explaining and said the proof was in the letter she opened it and I read it. I stopped her and realized I could just use her heart to get the absolute truth out of her I was too delirious before. She said this was all last minute plan when she heard her people were getting arrested she arranged a drop-off or exchange point for herself and my mom as a last resource if all else fail and if she could get her. I removed the dome we started walking I gave her command to stay by my side I started thinking about all we worked for and fought for everything was finally coming together and now because of me, it could all come tumbling down because of my mother. I don’t give in to ultimatums they never work out so I decided at that moment I may be able to control Cruella but I can’t control the people who have my mother so I would turn Cruella over and use the information she gave me to save my mother on my own consequences be dam also left my friends out of it, this is my responsibility they have cruel factions and Cora to deal with" I hope mother okay" I thought. my people parted the way with confusion on their faces as I walked with a free beaten and alive Cruella through them instead of rushing her to jail or assembly house, I go over to my friends tell them what going on and not to interfere to many hands are in this already. I contacted the guards I left with my mother we teleported over and I rush over to them yelling “what the hell happened” I started wavering and thinking “ it all can’t go down like this Cruella just gonna run off to her mother side, help her and their just gonna come back bigger and worse than ever and with no word on Cora yet” I screamed " ughhhh" I haven’t heard from my people in Borus yet about Cora I kept getting angrier at myself by the second I was so close and I fell short. Despair was written all over my face, I and Cruella swapped places. She has the biggest grin on her face next thing I know she whistles and the bushes start moving I panic thinking maybe this was an elaborate trap and lie. am hoping to god am right and moms safe. I was ready to fight and crush her heart with my bare hands right now, that’s when my people came out the bushes and my anger anxiety, and panic dissipated and I burst out into tears of joy my spirit rose as Cruella's dropped we switched again. My mom came out first next Maleficent, Emma, Crystal, and Arthur. Cruella'ss men came out in chains dragging behind them black and blue all over. I put them all in magic chains I created and I started laughing she started screaming saying my mother will save me Mal came out and up in her face saying she used her company influence in Borus to push the right buttons and people and implicated Cora she fell out of her favor and was cast out she’s being transported here for trial and sentencing, unfortunately, we never discovered her hook in their royals. Cruella finally shut up I whispered in her ears “your done bitch” I gave Cruella heart-specific command so she told me anything else I was missing out and I made her unable to lie during her trial and then I kept her heart with me for safekeeping. She was sentenced to life in prison because no one died so no execution all her honor and wealth were stripped she was her worse nightmare a lowly commoner even less because of her ruined reputation. We had all evidence we needed to convict her we presented it in the assembly and exonerated me. her male slave consort testified against her it was the final nail in her coffin her loyalty spell was banned and sealed away in the castle archives with all other forbidden spells.

End  
After this incident Zelana steps down from royal speaker and realizes her true calling, the queen recommended her to be the head of the prosecution and law department of the kingdom, and Alfred got appointed to the royal speaker because he was always 2nd in line for the job after her he always wanted it he loved speaking and history and literature he even applied for a professorship at the academies and guilds. He put together all document and speeches we used and was recognized for her talent and effort this job, his recognition and these opportunities was something he thought he’d never get with his gender so he didn’t dare dream or voice it. Cruella was removed from the crown races obviously she was imprisoned. Ruby was now starting her demi town project with tink as liaison and was promoted to head of all military outside and inside with robin as her right-hand head of intelligence and shadow work he actually gained new skill ruby bought him a rare stone in congratulation of his promotion he now possesses shadow magic. My Mentors were amazing during this entire process their families are cured and they got co-right on the cure and was used as my witness and evidence after the fact along with the church who is now indebted to me. Alan opening up and art guild and gallery for all art students with magic related to it. he was even commissioned for the queens and crown princess' portrait. I have formally been sworn in as a royal advisor to the queen advisor usually interchangeable per queen they decide to keep you on or bring in their own people and I have also been appointed as the head of the magician squads that serve the crown and country in all crisis and daily needs, have joined multiple guilds am going to live my life, and have some fun with not a care in the world. mom and Arthur are dating Emma joined the medicine guild she's going to be a magic doctor and a free branch of the church to keep her independence but still learn holy magic. Mal still ruling the world expanding her business with Ursula into Demi territory she going with ruby for her project. Were now all one big happy family healthy safe and amazingly loved.


End file.
